Swept Away by Destiny
by TimeLadyJamie
Summary: Meet Evelyn Collins. A college student from another world who adores Hobbits and the work of J.R.R Tolkien. She ends up getting, literally, swept away into the fantasy world. Thinking it all a daydream, she will find out just how real it is and how important her role is in this story. (Fantasy/Adventure/Humor. Boromir/OC.)
1. Meet Evelyn Collins

Another fun fanfiction idea that came to mind and I really wanted to play with. I got some of this inspiration from reading a reader insert about how sensitive hobbits ears are and wanted to mess with the idea. Plus I've been seeing stories involving girls brought into the world of LOTR from another world and wanted to play with the idea. So here is what my crazy imagination brings.

* * *

 **Swept away by Destiny**

 **Lord of the rings/The Hobbit fanfiction  
**

 **Chapter 1: Meet Evelyn Collins**

Our story begins in another world.

Meet Evelyn Collins. A normal girl...well not quite normal, but it's close. She is a college student trying to major in writing and theater. She enjoys the works of stories by C.S Lewis, Lewis Carroll, J.K Rowling and especially her most favorite J.R.R Tolkien.

Evelyn enjoys the works of Mr. Tolkien's. The book that got her into his work was The Fellowship of the Ring. From then on, she started reading more of the series until venturing off into his other works. She enjoyed the fantasy world he was able to bring to life in these pages, the inspiration and hope he brought fourth with the quotes.

Everytime she read them, she wished deeply that it was a real place. She wanted to escape away into the world and join them on their adventures. But one of her favorite things she would have loved to have happen would be to join the hobbits.

Evelyn greatly enjoyed Hobbits. The brunette wanted to live in the beautiful lands and hills of the Shire and be friends with Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Bilbo. She believed she would fit in perfectly because she absolutely hated wearing shoes and went barefoot as often as she could and she had a very big appetite!

And maybe...just maybe...had some courage.

After another hard and long day at the college, Evelyn went to the library to do nothing more than read. She enjoyed reading if it wasn't already obvious. It was her escape. Evelyn's parents died in a terrible car accident, leaving her in the custody of the Foster care system. A nice foster family happened to adopted her and she lived with them until moving out on her own.

All she has are pictures and stories of the people who were her parents, but at least with her foster parents she had the chance to live a happy family life.

Evelyn would turn to books as her escape as the pages offered the reader the chance to venture into a different role and see it through someone's eyes. That was the joy of reading.

She began to skim through the library of books and picked up ones on magic and mythology. As she read them, she came across a spell in the magic book that looked inviting. It was a spell about finding your destiny/fate.

 _Within my words unleash my heart,  
show my magick with a spark,  
and soon I will see what is my destiny!  
For its my will, so shall it be!"_

Evelyn looked around waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a try."

She went back to reading and lost track of time. "The Library will be closing in 5 minutes!" An announcement over the speaker said.

The brunette looked up wide eyed from her book. "What?" Looking to her phone to see it was almost 6pm. "Oh my gosh! Is it that last already?! How one loses themselves in reading."

She got up and went to put the books away, but not before coming across something shining in a bookcase in the fantasy section. Curiosity getting to her, she went over to check it out.

The shining stopped as she pulled out a book, but ended up pulling a bunch of other books all stuck to it. Her eyed widened looking to see it was J.R.R Tolkien's books The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings stuck together with some other books of his work. She noticed the plastic wrapping holding them together. "Ah, so that's what the shining was. Of course. Why would someone forget to take the plastic wrapping off?"

She went to remove the plastic wrapping and in doing so all of the books crashed to the floor. Evelyn let out a gasp. "Oh no. I'm so sorry!" She went to pick them up as suddenly their pages flapped open and wind came rushing out of them.

The brunette looked to them with wide eyes, trying to protect herself from the crazy wind. It was then when the same bright light came from the books. Evelyn couldn't believe it. "What is going on? Am I hallucinating?"

Suddenly she could hear voices coming from them, but couldn't make out the words. Then the wind started to get heavier as it started sucking her in like a tornado. She quickly grabbed onto a bookcase. "No. This can't be happening! You've fallen asleep Evelyn. Wake up!"

But the wind was too much and next thing she knew she was pulled away from the bookcase and swept away into a darkness.

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly welcomed! I'm curious to know what you think~!**

 **See you in the next chapter!  
**


	2. The Prophecy

Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and review the previous chapter! The lovely comments made me happy and were uplifting! I really enjoy writing and do this for fun and because I find it relaxing. I'll try to update as often as I can. Thank you for the support! :) It's greatly appreciated!

As I said in the previous chapter, This is my play or twist on the whole girl brought into the world of LOTR from another world. I was influenced by other ideas around me. I own nothing except Evelyn!

 **Swept Away by Destiny**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2:The Prophecy**

 _It's one thing to think that you're the center of the universe — it's another thing entirely to have this confirmed by an ancient prophecy._ " - Douglas Adams.

Words of whisper were heard about. They were unclear and fuzzy as Evelyn began to regain conciousness. The words spoken came into focus as light began to enter into her blue eyes.

Stirring awake from her sleep in the darkness, she began to take in the light.

"Oh, she's waking up!" She heard a masculine voice say.

Evelyn's eyes gained focus and she was surprised to see an older man with white hair and brown eyes looking at her. He held his pipe up in the air, looking to Evelyn with a bright smile.

"Ah, there you are. Hello. You seemed to be passed out outside. It's a lucky thing my nephew came across you." He raised an eyebrow to her, taking a puff from his pipe.

It was then when a young man, who she guessed was his nephew, walked in with a cup of tea. "Hello there. Glad to see you've finally awaken. Here, I made you some tea."

She accepted the cup without a second thought, feeling a bit groggy from her experience. "Thank you." Evelyn took a sip from the cup.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a woman doing all the way out here?" The older man asked.

Evelyn put her other hand to her face. "I don't know what to tell you. It's all a crazy dream really." She continued to drink her tea.

The nephew gave a slight chuckle. "Seems like it. I found you passed out under a tree."

"But I could have sworn I was in the library? Unless...that was all a dream too?" The brunette looked surprised.

"You are an interesting one!" The Older man looked to her interested and gave a slight chuckle. "How did you end up all the way out here in the Shire?"

Evelyn's eyes went wide and she spit out her tea, coughing a bit. "What?! Did you say Shire?"

The two looked at her in worry and raised eyebrows. "Yes. This is the Shire. You're at Bag End."

It was then at this moment Evelyn Collins looked down with big eyes to see their big hairy hobbit feet. She blinked a couple times then looked up at them with her mouth wide open.

The look of pure shock on her face caused both hobbits to exchange a look. "Oh dear. I think she is in shock Frodo." Bilbo said.

Frodo looked to her anxiously. "Are you okay Miss?" He began to wave a hand in front of her face as she blinked some more.

She lifted her hand and pointed at them. "H-H-Hobbit!"

Frodo nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

Suddenly she began to laugh. "You can't be serious! I'm still dreaming, that's it! This is all a crazy dream. It has to be!"

Bilbo chuckled. "No, it's actually quite real. Unless you want this to be a dream?"

Evelyn put down the tea cup on the nightstand next to her and stood up. She quickly noticed the height difference between her and Frodo. "Well...you definitely have the height down for a hobbit. But I wonder..." She looked to his feet. "Are they actually real?"

Frodo gave her a bizzare look and chuckled. "Yes, of course they are. They are my feet."

"And your ears?"

"Well, I can hear you so yes."

Evelyn raised a brow at him, not fully believing this. She looked around to see she was in fact in a hobbit sized hole and yet couldn't believe this. That was when it came to her. "I'm in New Zealand on the set, aren't I? You all finally brought hobbit actors to the attraction to add to the atmosphere!" That was it. That had to be it. But still the question remained, if so, how did she end up in New Zealand?

They looked to her weirdly again. "You must have hit your head...maybe that's why you were unconscious. You're lost dear. You need to rest." Bilbo told her.

Deep inside her, a part of her was screaming to find out if this was all real or not, well her logic part told her this was all a crazy dream. Evelyn had to find out. For some reason, this all felt too real.

Looking to Frodo, she put her eyes on her target. Moving her hands, they went to grasp for his hobbit ears. "Hmm, well they feel real. No prosthetic feel. Maybe the tips..."

Frodo suddenly gasped and stomped his foot. This caused Evelyn to pull away and look to him in shock. Hobbit's had sensitive ears and that reaction right there made her believe that maybe she wasn't in her own world anymore.

Bilbo chuckled at everything happening before him, finding amusement in it.

Evelyn saw the hobbit touch his ears with wide eyes. A bit of a blush on his cheeks. "F-Frodo..." She looked to him hesitantly.

The blue eyed hobbit looked to her with the same hesitance. "As I said, those are my ears. And if you were wondering, yes they are quite real."

A bright red blush of embarrassment came to the college student's face, realizing how much of a fool she was making herself to be in front of the hobbits as she suddenly passed out again.

"Oh no, there she goes again! Catch her Frodo!"

* * *

Stirring awake, light came to Evelyn's eyes again and in her view were three faces. One being Bilbo, the other being Frodo and then an older man with a long white beard.

 _Oh look, Gandlaf's here too._ Evelyn thought to herself. She then jolted up, wide eyed. "GANDALF"S HERE AS WELL?!"

They looked to with raised brows. Gandalf leaned towards her face, giving a pecuilar look. "How do you know my name?"

Evelyn mentally facepalmed herself. She should have known better than to say something like that. "Uh...um...who doesn't know Gandalf the great, Gandlaf the Grey?!"

He chuckled a bit. "Please dear, Gandalf the grey is just fine. But calling me Gandalf is even better." The wizard looked to the two hobbits behind him. "She seems fine. A bit...odd, but then she fits right in here. Doesn't she?"

They nodded in agreement. Gandalf turned back to her. "Let us make sure though. What is your name?"

"Evelyn Collins."

"Where are you from?"

"Ireland."

Gandlaf raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of such a place before. Where is it located?"

"Um, in the land?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here in the Shire?"

Evelyn shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I got here. It's a crazy story that I still can't believe to be quite...possible."

The three men exchanged looks before looking back to her. "Well, we're listening." Bilbo replied.

The brunette looked to him with a smile. She knew it would be alright to tell her crazy story to Bilbo, knowing he had many crazy ones to tell himself. Maybe telling them the truth wouldn't be bad. She would sound crazy, but felt they would deal with it.

"I come from another world. One where your world is nothing but a storybook written by an amazing author. That's um, how I happened to know who your are. I-I was in the library lost in my reading of magic books when...well...I ran across the books about your world all wrapped together. I tried to take off the wrapping, but the books crashed to the floor, opened up and unleashed a crazy wind storm that I believe sucked me right here."

She stopped and looked to them a bit nervous to their reaction. She couldn't help but feel that way.

Bilbo nodded, taking it all in. Frodo looked a bit confused, but seemed to accept it. Gandalf though...the wizard looked to her with wide eyes. "You were brought here from another world you say?"

Evelyn nodded to him.

"Then the Prophecy..." He muttered to himself.

All eyes looked to him in curiosity. "Are you alright Gandalf?" Frodo asked him.

The wizard nodded, chuckling. "Oh yes. I was just thinking..." He paused before continuing. "There is a prophecy that the elves and I have run across recently. It is about a woman from another world who will be brought to our own."

Evelyn looked to him wide eyed. "Wait, this can't be about me?!"

Gandalf gave her a look saying otherwise.

The brunette shook her head. "Oh, no no no. Besides, nothing about a prophecy like this was ever mentioned in the books!"

"Ah ha! So you do know of future events?" Gandalf pointed out to her.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes...but it doesn't mean anything. Like I said, this world is just a story back in my world. I know how it ends and it doesn't involve me."

"Well, it does now."

Evelyn looked to him with a frustrated look. This can't be happening. It didn't happen! "What did the prophecy say, if I may ask?"

The wizard pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from his grey robes. They all looked to him, eager to learn more about the matter.

"Here it reads: _A woman from another world will be appear in ours. She is said to help with a most dangerous task that threatens Middle Earth. Seeing into the future, she will help guide him with her strong will to the place it shall be destroyed and be a light. The woman does not know of the power she posses, but she has been chosen for the task for her heart is pure and her will, strong."  
_

They all looked up at Evelyn who looked wide eyed. "Nope, this can't be happening."

"Who is him? What is the dangerous task?" Frodo looked confused. "What is it talking about Gandalf?"

The wizard shook his head. "We're not exactly sure quite yet, but we will hopefully know more soon." He looked to Evelyn, knowing she must know more. "For now, let us enjoy each other's company."

A bright smile came to Frodo's face as Bilbo got up from his chair. "Oh dear, Evelyn. Your tea has gotten cold. Let me make you a nice warm one and we can have a snack."

The older hobbit rushed out of the room as Gandalf and Frodo followed, Evelyn trailing behind slowly. She was lost in thought over everything that has happened.

Frodo ran back into the room, seeing her lost in thought. "Evelyn, are you okay?"

She looked to him with a smile, shaking it away. "Y-Yeah. Sorry for trailing behind. This is my first time in a Hobbit hole! I'm just taking this all in."

"Ah well, Bag End is pretty huge. I've gotten use to it though."

Evelyn thought to herself. Here she was in a hobbit hole with the great hobbit's Frodo and Bilbo. And then there was Gandalf the grey. She should be enjoying this moment instead of wasting it on thoughts concerning a prophecy. Besides, they weren't always clear.

"This is so cool! Plus I'm here with hobbits!" She gasped, looking to him."Have you had second breakfast yet?"

Frodo gave a slight chuckle, looking to her surprised. "Uh yes." He paused, looking to her curiously. "You seem to know some things about us hobbits."

Evelyn gave a chuckle. "You have no idea."

* * *

 **Let me known what you think of this chapter. I wanted to end if off on a happy and humorous note.**

 **This scene is taking place a few or so months before Bilbo's farewell party because I wanted Evelyn to enjoy her time being in the Shire and around Hobbits. Plus I didn't want to jump into the juicy climax stuff right away. Must take time. More things will be revealed later.  
**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Evelyn in Hobbiton

So I came up with another brilliant idea for a story. It does take place in the Lord of the Rings world, but I don't want to say anymore because of spoilers. I'm still working out the plotting and characterization for it, but I'm excited to get it up whenever I am finished.

As for this story, I'm going to try and update this story one or twice a week when I can.

 **Swept Away by Destiny**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 3: Evelyn in Hobbiton  
**

 _"All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us." -Gandlaf  
_

 _"Seeing is Believing. Believing is seeing." -Unknown_

Snack time was wonderful for Evelyn, like a dream really. Bilbo, Gandalf, Frodo and Evelyn sat around the dining room table. Gandalf and Evelyn having to crouch a bit because of their big heights.

Bilbo was setting different types of snacking food amongst them on the table which made Evelyn's face light up with a smile. She was going to be snacking with hobbits and a wizard here in a hobbit hole! It seemed quite impossible, but exciting.

As he said, Bilbo brought her a fresh new cup of tea and she greatly accepted it. It was then when he brought out tea cakes and seed cakes that her stomach went into activation mode. Evelyn was a girl with quite the appetite and her friends would wonder how she was able to keep eating so much and remain thin. The brunette would say she had the appetite of a hobbit.

Taking a seed cake, she munched on it happily while Frodo began conversation.

"Evelyn, I'm curious to know more about your world, if you don't mind me asking."

"Go right ahead. I think it's okay." She said between a bite.

Frodo looked to Gandalf and seeing no rejection he continued. "You said our world was a storybook in yours, right?" Evelyn nodded. "Is that how you know so much about hobbits?"

They all let out a chuckle as the college student stopped eating to reply. "Yes Frodo. Most of my knowledge on hobbits or anything else about this world comes from reading the books."

"So you know about future events, whats to come?" Frodo asked curiously. This was still about that prophecy discovered. Wasn't it?

Evelyn briefly looked to Gandalf who looked curiously. She sighed. "Yes. It is best for me not to tell any of you because if I do, it might end up changing the entire story, and not for the better."

They nodded in understanding, though still very curious to know what the future held for them all.

It was silent for a bit as Evelyn went to take another bite of food. She was really enjoying it.

Bilbo was then one to break the silence. "Miss Collins, can you tell us a little about yourself? Seems a pitty you know about us, but we know hardly anything about you."

Evelyn couldn't help but smile warmly at dear old Bilbo and comply. "First off, It's okay to call me Evelyn. Second, you are right. Hmmm...where do I begin?" She paused to get her thoughts together. "I'm a college student and I'm studying on majoring in theatre but most of all, writing."

"Do you like to write?" Bilbo asked.

She nodded her head. "Oh yes, I LOVE to write. I even love to read what others write! I was always that way, even when I was little. My mother got me into reading of course. All the stories and worlds opened up to me with countless adventures and hearing people's stories. It was like I was there with them experiencing what they went through, what they had to tell."

"That's the magic about stories!" The older hobbit replied happily. "I guess when you truly think about it, we are stories ourselves, aren't we?"

Evelyn looked to him and nodded warmly. He took the words right from her mouth. "Like a wise Doctor once said "We are all stories in the end. Just make it a good one."

Gandalf looked to her in curiosity, a slight smirk on his lips. "And what is your story Evelyn?"

She suppose she was getting off topic talking about stories and writing that she forgot she was telling them a little about herself. Since she knew about them, It was only fair they get to know her.

Clearing her throat she continued. "Sorry...I got carried away. Um, where was I? Oh yeah. Reading and writing. I always enjoyed reading when I was little but it didn't spark up until..." Evelyn stopped suddenly, her facial expression going sad.

Gandalf looked to her with a raised brow. Frodo noticed she stopped and looked to her. "Until...?"

The brunette let out a breath finishing her sentence. "My parents died."

The whole room went silent and stiff. Evelyn looked over them before landing her eyes on Frodo. She knew he could relate with the loss and understand it and it somehow made her feel comfortable as she continued. "They died when I was 13. We were driving home one night and it was snowing. Next thing I remember is the car lost control and we went off the bridge and into the river. The car doors wouldn't open and we were locked inside. I remember this man...he saw the whole thing and jumped into the freezing cold water and got me out."

Evelyn paused again, regaining her breath. It was like reliving that incident all over again. She had to let it go. She had to move on, but it was hard.

She felt tears fall from her eyes as she continued. "Once he got me back to land I tried to run after my parents and save them, but he told me they wanted him to save me. They gave their own lives for me." Evelyn wiped the tears from her cheek and looked into her teacup, forcing a smile to her face. "But, I ended up in a nice foster home with a good family and have been doing well since."

It was Frodo who spoke this time, his blue eyes full of empathy towards her. "My parents died from drowning when I was 12. It was a boating accident on the Brandywine river." It was still a sensitive subject to talk about. "But if it wasn't for Bilbo here, I don't know what would have happened to me."

The two of them exchanged happy smiles with Evelyn smiling happily at the both of them. "I'm glad you both have each other. You're a sweet hobbit Bilbo Baggins. Same goes for you Frodo Baggins."

Bilbo let out a chuckle. "Oh nothing to it. You are too kind Evelyn dear." He looked to the plate of devoured cakes sitting next to her. "Wow, I'm surprised you ate all of that. I'd almost think you were one of us hobbits."

Evelyn let out a chuckle. "Well, I do have quite the appetite and I can't stand wearing shoes, which..." She took off her shoes, showing her barefeet. "Freedom!"

They all laughed in amusement at her action. Bilbo picked up the empty tray. "Let me get you some more cakes then."

"Actually, no thank you. I'm fine. I um...I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it my dear?"

A slight blush came to her cheeks. "Can I go out and explore Hobbiton?"

This caused another chuckle from all three of the guys. "Yes, of course you can. Frodo, can you give her a tour around?" Bilbo looked to his nephew.

The young Hobbit nodded, eyes full of excitement. "Yes uncle. Follow me Evelyn."

* * *

She was trying her best not to react or look like a nutcase stepping outside, but this was just way too amazing for her. The Shire was as beautiful as it was shown in the movies. This all felt way too real...and yet she liked it.

Some of the townspeople they passed by looked to them a bit strange, but gave a nice greeting. She knew it was because of how the Baggins reputation was amongst the shire, but also because she was there. A female human. Non-hobbit. It wasn't that they didn't like humans, but if they were around there was sure to be adventure and they didn't like that. They didn't like disturbing the peace.

This was when Evelyn slapped her cheeks and whispered to Frodo. "Do they think I will disturb the peace of the Shire?"

He chuckled at her. "I think they are just surprised to see a new face here...and maybe yes."

"But I don't want to disturb it. I mean...look at this place! It's so beautiful! I can't believe I'm here." Evelyn looked amongst the green covered hills and inhaled the fresh air and peaceful bliss.

Frodo looked in awe over the hills. "The Shire is a beautiful place. You can't help but love it."

The college student looked to him, watching the way he looked about the Shire. His words were true. You can't help but love the Shire. It was even more true for Frodo. It was his home and his people. The place he was born and the place he would try to protect with his life.

His blue eyes then looked to hers as she saw he noticed her staring. "Ah sorry. I was just thinking of something."

"What?" He asked with a smile.

She put a hand to his shoulder. "Don't forget your feelings for the Shire Frodo. I can tell how much you love it here."

The young Hobbit looked up at her with a raised brow. "You're sounding like Gandalf speaking in riddles. Especially with that prophecy about you."

Evelyn suddenly went stiff, remembering that. And just as the feeling came it went with her shaking it off. "Its not like it's real. Besides, they aren't always clear with their info."

"How do you know?"

"From reading too many books involving it."

"But what if it is real?"

Evelyn shook her head. "It can't be."

"Let me rephrase that." Frodo said. "Say that it is real and it is about you, what would you do?"

"It isn't about me."

"I'm guessing you don't want it to be about you?" Frodo asked.

It was silent for a minute before she replied. "You're right."

"But what if it is, would you carry it out?"

This question seemed to stump her. She was in thought about it. Well there was nothing to worry about if she said yes because this was all a dream and she would wake up from it back in the library. "Maybe...yeah."

Evelyn decided to change the subject. "Can we go explore more of hobbiton now?"

Frodo nodded, giving a warm smile as they continued on. Evelyn got to see more of Hobbiton and learn a little of the area as Frodo explained things to her. She even got to meet some hobbits.

It was almost supper time and starting to get dark as they headed back to Bag End. Bilbo and Gandalf had spent their time chatting with each other and in the process of making Supper. When Frodo and Evelyn arrived, they sat at the table waiting on them.

The four of them sat and chatted over supper with Evelyn talking happily about seeing Hobbiton. It then got to the point where Bilbo began to tell the story of his adventure with Gandalf adding in a little. Supper was full of laughter and food that when Evelyn was shown to the guest room she would stay in, she layed awake going over the events happily.

She knew she would soon be waking up and this dream would be over along with that crazy prophecy.


	4. Finding Sam's Rose

Special thank you to all who reviewed and faved/followed. I greatly appreciate the feedback! :) _  
_

In reply to some of the reviews: This story will offer a little twist to LOTR and the happenings in middle earth (as already shown with Evelyn being there and the prophecy), but it won't effect the story in anyway. It's more like little alternatives to things that happen. I won't say more because SPOILERS! Just continue reading to see.

* * *

 **Swept Away by Destiny  
**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 4:Finding Sam's Rose  
**

 _"Often the steps we take to avoid destiny lead us to it." - Unknown_

 _It was a beautiful and peaceful place. It looked like a place right out of a fantasy book. Trees, beautiful landscape and buildings were all over the hidden sanctuary. Evelyn took in the calming atmosphere it had to offer as she looked to see Elves gathering in a meeting of sorts. Even Gandalf was there.  
_

 _She noticed an elf woman dressed and white and guessed her as Galadriel. An older man wearing white robes she could tell was Saurman the White. The college student narrowed his eyes at him. They didn't know it yet, but he was a traitor._

 _An elf with long black hair walked in and called them all to order, she took a wild guess at this being Elrond._

 _"I call you all here today to speak of the new prophecy we have recently discovered about the woman from another world." He paused before continuing. "Gandalf believes he has found her."_

 _Some gasps filled the room as everyone looked to the wizard, waiting for him to explain._

 _Saurman looked to him. "How did you find her?"_

 _Gandalf sighed and began to explain. "I went to visit my dear hobbit friends and stumbled across her. They found her passed out." He looked to Elrond and the others. "She said she came from another world where ours is a storybook. I told her of the prophecy but she doesn't believe it is about her."_

 _"Of course she doesn't." Galadriel began to spoke as the others listened. "How do you expect one to believe they are meant for great things if they just sit around and have someone tell them so? They need to go out into the world and put it into action and see it for themeselves."  
_

 _Lady Galadriel did make an excellent point as always. The words seemed to make Evelyn think about the meaning behind them._

 _Then suddenly everything began to shift around her as the bright and peacefulness of Rivendell and the council disappeared with darkness and gloom taking over. She looked around scared. The atmosphere affecting her._

 _She heard men screaming and yelling and the sound of horses. Evelyn felt her heart racing and her breathing was fast. "Frodo! Are you okay?" She looked around and saw Frodo looking to her with wide eyes full of fear._

 _A sharp pain came over her as she looked down to her stomach to see the handle of a Morgul blade. She had been stabbed and blood was on her hands.  
_

 _Then the scene shifted before her once again to show her standing before a big, giant eye. Her whole body began to shake in fear as a dark figure appeared from the eye. It was Sauron._

 _He put his hands around her neck and lifted her off the ground, having her look at him in equal level. Evelyn found herself gasping for air as she looked before the evil lord. Fear filled her body and froze all her senses.  
_

 _Sauron growled, looking upon her like she was nothing. "You think you can defeat me? You are wrong woman. I am more powerful and unstoppable. You can't stop me no matter how hard you try because I WILL ALWAYS WIN!"  
_

 _Evelyn felt tears fall from her eyes as it became harder to breath. Sauron wasn't done with his speech yet. "The prophecy about you was wrong. You won't succeed in this task...for evil will always be more powerful than good...and you will soon be dead along with the others."_

 _Then everything went dark._

Evelyn jolted up in her bed, sweating and panting. She tried to get her mind together and figure out her surroundings. She was in a hobbit room, in a bed. Remembering the happenings with Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf, she began to calm.

It was all just a bad dream.

But wait...did she just have a bad dream...in a dream?!

She was too tired and a bit nervous to even worry about that at the moment. At least she was in a nice comfy bed in a hobbit hole which was a comforting idea. Evelyn would just have to worry about this all in the morning for she drifted off the sleep once again.

* * *

The smell of bacon, eggs and potatoes drifted into the room and right into the sleeping woman's nostrils waking her up. Evelyn opened her eyes and yawned, taking in the comforting and welcoming daylight.

With groggy eyes, she began to do her usual routine. She got out of bed and put her robe on. Then she walked out into the hall. Since the smell of food was in the air, Evelyn suspected her foster parents had arrived and decided to make her breakfast.

She didn't dare refuse a yummy plate of food, especially if it was free and made for her.

Walking into the living room, she was greeted by the others. "Good morning Evelyn!" A voice said. It sounded a bit masculine, but she didn't notice.

"Good morning mom!" She replied back, hugging the air.

A chuckle was heard from someone as they greeted her as well. "Good morning dear Evelyn."

"Good morning Dad!" She replied back, sitting at the table, which she noticed she had to bend a little to. When did everything become so small in her apartment? "Mmmm, breakfast smells good! Thanks for making it!"

Chuckles were heard once again. "Whats so funny?" Evelyn asked. "Do I have something stuck to my face?"

"No, no." A voice replied in between chuckles. "You look fine, though I don't think you are quite awake."

Evelyn gave a chuckle of herself. "I had the craziest dream last night. I was reading in the library and somehow ended up in the world of Middle Earth. I got to see the Hobbits Bilbo and Frodo Baggins! It was like a dream come true! They were so kind and welcoming and so adorable! I even got to see other Hobbits too."

"Wow, that sounds fun." A voice replied. "You thought they were adorable?"

"Yes, of course. You know how much I adore Hobbits mother! Bilbo was exactly like I imagined him from the books. A kind, welcoming hobbit who took interest in any new adventures coming his way. He reminds me of my father." Evelyn paused before continuing. "But Frodo mother! It was wonderful to meet him. He was kind, sweet and compassionate. It was nice to have someone to relate with about my loss over my parents and his eyes. They were so blue and beautiful! I'm surprised he hasn't sweeped any hobbit lasses over their feet!"

A big hearty laugh was heard as the person who did so spoke. "My, Evelyn, you are something else! Even I'm still surprised over it as well."

"Uncle!"

"She does have a point my lad."

Evelyn was a bit taken back by their speech. She blinked her eyes a couple times and wiping the grogginess out of them to see the hobbits she spoke of speaking before her. Her eyes went wide in realization as a blush of embarrassment covered her face again.

She noticed Frodo had a light blush on his cheeks. Bilbo was laughing and looked happy speaking to his nephew.

Frodo looked over to the college student to see her eyes wide and an amused smile came to his face. "I think she's finally woken up Uncle."

Bilbo looked to her seeing her wide eyes. "Ah yes, look at her expression. She's finally realized where she is."

Evelyn suddenly slammed her head down on the table, covering her face. "Ow." She said, not meaning to do so that hard. Oh well, she still thought she must be out of her mind anyway.

"Are you okay Evelyn?" Frodo asked her, worried over how hard she hit her head.

After a few minutes of silence, she replied. "I think. I'm sorry for mistaking you and what I said."

"You're sorry for the compliments you said about us?" Bilbo asked her amused. "Dear Evelyn, never be. We are glad you think of us as so."

She looked up a little, peeking through her arms. "Really?"

Both Hobbits nodded in agreement. Feeling better about it, the college student realized herself from her hidden cave and looked to them both warmly. "Frodo...I am sorry for making you embarrassed though with what I said about sweeping hobbit lasses over their feet."

The warm smile graced Frodo's face. "It's okay Evelyn, I forgive you. Especially for calling me your mother."

They both exchanged chuckles as Bilbo place plates of yummy food before them. "Here, lets have some breakfast after this morning excitement."

* * *

Sometime after breakfast and second breakfast Frodo was showing Evelyn the books he had read. She took interest in them as she asked him for a summary about them and what he thought.

Then she did the same with the books she had read in her world. This interested Bilbo greatly who joined in to listen when suddenly a knock came to the door.

They all looked at each other as Bilbo got up and went to answer it carefully, hoping it wasn't the greedy Sackville-Baggins.

It turned out to be Samwise Gamgee from Bowshot row. "Hullo Mr. Bilbo sir. I've come to do some gardening for you today at my Gaffer's request."

"Ah, Samwise. Yes, yes. Thank you for letting me know."

Evelyn jumped up from the living room, hearing his name and rushed to the door happily. Frodo followed after her with a raised brow, thinking of course she must know of Sam.

Samwise looked to her a human female with a long brown hair...and weirdly wearing no shoes looking at him happily. Being the polite hobbit he was, he greeted her. "Hullo there Miss. I'm Samwise Gamgee from Number 3, Bagshot Row. I'm the gardener for Mr. Bilbo and Mr. Frodo here since my Gaffer is having trouble doing so."

She couldn't help but look to him with a smile. Here she was meeting the sweet and brave Samwise Gamgee. He didn't know it yet, but he was going to be doing great things and was very important. He thought he was just a gardener, but he was so much more.

She gave a little curtsy to him, making the hobbit looked surprised that he was receiving such an action. "It's an honor to meet you Samwise Gamgee! My name is Evelyn Collins, you can call me Evelyn. No Miss Evelyn, just Evelyn is fine." She paused looking to him happily, trying to control her excitement. He didn't even know about her yet.

"E-Evelyn..." He tried it out hesitantly before a smile came to his face. "Excuse me, but I must be getting to gardening. The plants need taking care of." He looked to the two hobbits giving a nod. "Mr. Frodo. Mr. Bilbo."

Frodo looked to Sam. "If you need anything let us know okay."

Sam nodded. "I will Sir!"

Frodo closed the door and the two hobbits looked to the overjoyed Evelyn, that smile still plastered on her face.

"Wow, you seemed really happy to meet Sam there. Let me guess, you know about him as well?" Frodo asked her, a slight smile on his lips.

She nodded. "Of course. He is another sweet hobbit and I know he will end up doing great things. There is more to him than just being a gardener."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? With the way you looked at him, one would think you had a crush on him or something."

Evelyn shook her head, laughing. "Yes he is cute, but no. I do know of someone who does though."

"Wait...you don't mean..."

The college student looked to Frodo with a slight smirk, her eyes telling she knew who liked Samwise. She wouldn't tell unless they said so first, not wanting to spoil too much.

"Who?" Frodo and Bilbo asked.

Evelyn chuckled to herself, taking pleasure in the fact of knowing. She put a finger to her lips. "It's a girl secret. If you guess right or we come across them, I might tell you."

* * *

This sent the feeling of wanting to know fire up in the hobbits as Evelyn sent them out amongst Hobbiton on the little adventure of hunting. She would give them little hints to help.

"Where is the nearest inn?"

"Why, that would be the Green Dragon Inn."

And off they went to the Green Dragon Inn in Bywater, which was close to Hobbiton. Walking into the Inn, Evelyn saw many hobbits drinking or dancing happily as she made her way to the counter.

A young blonde hobbit lass greeted them. "Why, hello there Mr. Baggins and..." She looked surprised to see Bilbo there as well. "Mr. Baggins."

"Hello Rosie." Frodo replied.

Evelyn clapped her hands together, finally finding their target. She looked to Rosie with a bright smile. "Hello there Rosie, I'm Evelyn Collins. Just call me Evelyn. Pleasure to meet you."

Rosie gave her a warm smile. "I'm Rosie Cotton, it's nice to meet you as well."

Pulling the two hobbits to the side, the college student spoke to them. "Isn't that the hobbit lass that Sam likes?"

Frodo nodded, whispering back to her. "Yes she is." He paused watching her expression as he began to put it all together. "Does she like Sam as well? Is that why you brought us here?"

She nodded confirming their thoughts. Turning back to face Rosie, who looked to them with a confused and bewildered look, Evelyn spoke to her. "Samwise Gamgee sent us here."

Rosie's cheeks became a little red. "He did? What for?"

Evelyn knew it was important for Sam to tell her of his feelings himself, but she could at least give her some encouragement in the fact of Sam returning her feelings. In fact she knew he did.

She stumbled over her wording, finding it difficult to find the right words to say without giving too much away. "Um..."

"To invite you to our birthday parties happening next month." Frodo added in, trying to help her.

"Uh, yes. Sam would really like to dance with you." Evelyn said, without thinking. She knew he did, but was too shy to do so.

The blush on Rosie's cheeks became brighter and her smile filled with joy. "Oh, well it would be rude of me to decline it. So I'll accept."

It was a successful mission as the two hobbits and college student began making their way back to Bag End. Smiles were alive on their faces as they chatted with each other, happy to see what Sam's reaction would be.

It was then when they arrived back on the steps of Bag End, that Evelyn stopped in her tracks realizing something. "Wait, you and Bilbo's birthdays are next month?!"

* * *

 **I couldn't help but laugh over Evelyn when typing the beginning of this chapter. And then awwing over Sam x Rosie. They are so adorable together.  
**

 **Anywho, I have at least up to chapter 7 planned out so far. See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Journey to Brandy Hall

Hey there! So the idea for this chapter came to me a long while back when playing LOTRO.

Besides writing, one of Evelyn's hobbies is swimming and well...you'll see how this chapter goes down. I don't want to say too much without spoiling anything. All I can say is this is the chapter where everyone starts to connect to each other more.

* * *

 **Swept Away by Destiny  
**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 5: Journey to Brandy Hall  
**

 _"There's an old adage: the sensation of drowning reminds you of everything you ever knew about swimming." - Frederick Weisel.  
_

Sitting by the window at the table, overlooking the beautiful garden Sam was currently working on, Evelyn sat there deep in thought munching on an apple. Sam would glance up at her every now and then, observing the stranger.

The window was open letting in all the wonderful breeze in the Shire from planets, dirt, and even food. Frodo and Bilbo were currently somewhere in the maze of Bag End doing something while Evelyn was to herself.

She couldn't believe their birthdays were only next month! That's when everything with the ring would be happening, changing their lives forever. It made her sad a little because their wonderful and happy lives here in the Shire wouldn't be the same anymore. Bilbo would be leaving, Frodo will be confused by him leaving and then have to deal with the powerful burden of the ring which will leave scars. Not forgetting to include everything else that would be happening with it.

Sam seemed to notice the look of sorrow on her face and asked, "M- Evelyn, are you okay?"

Hearing Sam's voice, she looked up to see the hobbit looking to her concerned from outside the window. A little dirt on his face from his gardening. Evelyn nodded, putting a smile on her face. "Yes Samwise, I'm okay."

It was then when another thought came to her mind. What if she somehow hadn't appeared during the time of the farewell party? It could be possible she came a few years early before it? Wasn't that what always happened in those time traveling books?

"Can I ask you a question Sam?"

The hobbit nodded. "Yes."

"How old will Frodo and Bilbo be turning next month?"

A bright smile came to Sam's face, happy to tell. "Why Mr. Bilbo will be celebrating his 111th birthday, which is quite an age to turn. No Hobbit has ever lived that long except the Old Took himself who lived to be 130! As for Mr. Frodo, he will be celebrating his coming of age being 33."

Well so much for arriving a few years before. Her worries were confirmed true as she nodded to him. "Great. It will be quite the celebration."

"Yes, indeed!" Samwise replied happily.

Evelyn suddenly jolted, turning to look at him happily, a slight smirk on her lips. She couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction to what she had to say. "So I was out with Frodo and Bilbo yesterday and I got to meet Rosie Cotton. Do you know her?"

A blush came to the loyal hobbit's cheeks as he stopped what he was doing, looking flustered. "Yes I know of her. She is a nice lass."

Oh this was priceless to Evelyn seeing how Samwise was trying his hardest to hide his crush. She knew better of course and it made her want to tease him more about it. "And what do you think of her Sam?"

He gulped and she swore his face became a little brighter. "Um...she's nice and sweet and beautiful and..."

Evelyn stood up and leaned out towards the window seeing he had paused in what he was saying. Sam looked up to her, his face now fully red. He looked like he was at a loss for words. "Sam, I can tell you like her. Just breath okay."

Sam began to breath like she said, calming himself down now that he was getting oxygen again. He still looked up to her with a nervous look, causing the college student to feel for the Hobbit. "How do you know I like her? Did Mr. Frodo tell you?"

"Yes and no." She began to lean her elbows onto the open window frame, looking to him. She noticed the confused look on his face from her answer. "There's something I should explain to you. It's something only Bilbo, Frodo and Gandalf know."

Sam looked to her in surprise, nodding. "I promise not to tell!"

"I'm from another world, one where your world is just a storybook." This made him give her a flummoxed look, but he continued to listen. "I know of future events, which I won't dare tell you because it could alter things and not for the better. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

After she had finished explaining, he began to nod taking it all in. It was a bit crazy to believe, but if Mr. Frodo, Mr. Bilbo and Gandalf could do so, then he could too. "Okay. So if you are from another world, how did you get here?"

"I'm not exactly sure except I saw sucked into the books."

"Books sucked you into the Shire?"

"Yes." She made a strange facing, knowing how crazy this sounded even to her. "I know it's crazy. I think this is all just a dream though. It sounds logical enough to be one."

The hobbit looked back to her, a smile coming to his face. "This may be a storybook back where you come from, but I know for a fact this is real. It's no dream."

Evelyn smiled warmly to the optimistic Samwise, his encouraging words and belief always lifting her up. "Oh Samwise Gamgee, don't you ever stop believing!"

Her mysterious words made his eyebrow raise, but before he could comment on them, Frodo and Bilbo showed up in the kitchen. Evelyn turned to see them carrying packs of stuff and rest them on the floor. "What is that for?" She asked.

"We are heading up to Brandy Hall in Buckland to visit our cousins. It's that time again when everyone gets together." Frodo told her, finishing packing up his stuff as he grabbed things around the hole.

Buckland? Brandy Hall? Why did they sound so familiar to her? She pondered her mind, trying to come up with the answer as the two hobbits shuffled around and finished their packing.

Bilbo looked to her, noticing her deep in thought. "Evelyn dear, would you like to come with us? You don't have to if you don't wish to. We wouldn't like to leave you here alone though."

Evelyn looked to him, perking up at the idea of going on another adventure to meet more hobbits. "Yes, I would like to! I didn't really bring anything with me though..." She looked down to her clothes, noticing they were getting dirty. "By any chance do you have any clothes that could fit me?"

The older hobbit shook his head chuckling at her. "No my dear, I'm sorry I don't."

"It's okay, thought I would ask though just in case luck hit me."

Frodo entered back into the room and looked to the college student. "Are you coming with us Evelyn?"

"Yes I am. I wouldn't dare miss out on another adventure with you hobbits!" She giggled to them.

"It's time to be off then." Bilbo said as they began to exit Bag End, all getting into the cart. Evelyn noticed the pony and gave it a nice pet before entering, Frodo following behind her.

"We will be back in a couple days Sam!" The young hobbit called out to him.

It was then when Evelyn remembered what else she was going to tell Samwise as she called out to him as well. "Oh by the way Sam, Rosie can't wait to dance with you at the party next month!"

This caused poor Samwise to go red again as she yelled it loud for the whole shire to hear. Frodo who sat on her right and Bilbo who sat on her left chuckled at this.

"You just made his face go red with embarrassment Evelyn! I even think all of the Shire heard that." Frodo said in between chuckling, looking to her with his trade mark bright smile.

"That was the point of it." She replied, feeling proud of it.

* * *

The journey to Buckland didn't take as long as it would have if they were walking there. Evelyn didn't even seem to notice how long it took as she was taking in all of the scenery on their trip. The Shire was a beauty and everywhere you went it continued to be that way. Nothing but green for miles and miles.

It made her feel at peace with the nature. She noticed some Hobbits, if they were outdoors, would look up at them with strange looks, then continue what they were doing. Some would even narrow their eyes, but she knew it was typical with the Baggins hobbits. It didn't mean she liked it though. They judged them for being odd, yet didn't know their full story. Only rumors.

Buckland was in Bree-land, it was the very first thing you came across when entering, while except for the Brandywine bridge. Technically that was the first thing you came across before entering into Buckland. You had to pass across the Brandywine bridge with the Brandywine river right under it to make it into Buckland.

In Buckland was where Brandy Hall resided.

Evelyn noticed that Frodo had started to take over the reins of the horses, giving Bilbo a break as they made their way over the bridge and through the gate into Buckland. Little Hobbits were running around and cheering at their appearance as Bilbo waved at them and greeted them happily. It even caused Evelyn to wave to them as well, the cute little hobbits with their smiles looked to her curiously.

Making their way down the road a few more miles, the cart finally stopped. Hobbits waited outside for them. Frodo hopped off as two certain hobbits came running to take him into a hug. "Cousin Frodo, Bilbo, it's nice to see you again!"

"Pippin, Merry, I've missed you greatly!" The young Hobbit looked to his cousins with his bright smile.

This caused Evelyn to trip coming out of the cart and fall right onto the ground in realization. These two were **THE** Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took? Of course it is. Frodo did tell her they were going to visit their cousins and they are cousins.

The two cousins looked to her in surprised, with grins on their face. "You didn't tell us you were bringing a woman!" Pippin exclaimed, looking to Evelyn in awe. "A human woman at that."

Frodo and Bilbo went to help her up, but she jolted up, dusting herself off before they could. She walked over to them and greeted them happily. "I'm Evelyn Collins, pleasure to meet you both. You can call me Evelyn. I've heard so much about the both of you."

Bilbo looked to the others, explaining. "Frodo found poor Evelyn here passed out under a tree in Hobbiton. He took her back to our place and we've been taking care of her till...till she returns back home."

Their faces looked intrigued. "So where are you from Evelyn?" Merry asked.

The college student looked to them a bit nervous to tell them in front of all the other hobbits. "A long, long, way away." She replied.

They laughed at her reply. "Come on inside. Let's put your stuff away and get you settled in."

And away they went into Brandy Hall. Evelyn was amazed by looking at it. It was just as big as Bag End, maybe even bigger. It occupied the whole of the hill, had three large front doors, many side doors and about a hundred windows.

It may have been bigger, but it would never replace Bag End from her heart. Bag End was luxurious and had a comforting feeling to it that Brandy Hall couldn't beat.

And it appears Frodo agreed with this as well when Evelyn looked over and noticed the look he was making. It looked troubled and like something was missing.

They were shown to their rooms. Evelyn was glad to know her room wasn't far away from Bilbo and Frodo's nor Merry or Pippin's. As she entered the room, she looked to see the hobbit sized room. Though it was small for her, she didn't mind it. She would find a way to work with it like at Bag End.

Once everyone was settled in there wasn't much to do as the festivities would be happening later on at night, along with everyone else arriving. So in the meantime Evelyn and the Hobbits sat around and chatted with each other between meals.

It was during this time when Evelyn finally told Pippin and Merry about herself. They were surprised, but intrigued by it nonetheless.

"So since our world is a storybook in yours, do you know about me and Pip?" Merry asked, a curious grin on his lips.

Evelyn nodded, a smile on her lips. "Of course I know about you Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, just like how I know about Frodo and Bilbo here."

Pippin looked to her with a wide open mouth in excitement. "No way! Tell me something about myself then!"

Merry elbowed his cousin. "Oi, me first! I asked first Pip!"

They all chuckled at the two hobbits as the college student started to explain the facts she could remember about Merry. She wasn't going to give anything away about future events of course, just tell facts she knew that had already happened. "Let's see...Merry. I know you like boats and are greatly interested in maps of middle earth and ponies. You are intelligent and very perceptive of things."

The golden haired hobbit looked to her with a wide grin, laughing in surprise. "Wow...you're not wrong there."

"Me next! Me next!" Yelled Pippin excitedly. Frodo and Bilbo watched this all very amused.

Evelyn looked to him with a smile. He was the youngest of them all and still childish, but adorable. "Oh Pippin...dear Pippin."

Merry began to chuckle at him, sensing her tone of not knowing what to say over his young cousin. "Exactly how we feel." It was Pippin's turn to elbow him back.

"Pippin, you are a sweet and loyal hobbit with all the good intentions at heart, but sometimes you can make the wrong mistakes. Which happens really. That's what being young, and really what life is about. Making mistakes and learning from them. Plus you're adventurous because of the Took blood in you."

The little Hobbit looked to her with wide eyes while the others, especially Merry laughed at his expression. A smile then came to Pippin's face. "Wow, you really do know about us! Can you tell us about our future? What happens in my future?"

Evelyn gave a hesitant look. "I do know of your future, but I can't tell you. I don't want to alter anything and end up making it into something bad."

"Awww." Pippin said.

"You can't tell us because you don't want to make it turn into something bad...so that means our future's will be good then, right?" Merry asked, being the perceptive hobbit he was.

The college student gave a slight nod to him, careful not to give too much away. "Yes."

Oh how she wanted to tell them about their adventure with the ring and everything they would be going through soon. She wanted to somehow stop it and save them, prevent it all, but who knows what could happen if she did so? She could alter the story completely and make it worse. Then she wouldn't know what would happen at all or how to fix it. So she had to be brief and avoid telling them about it.

But what would happen when the time came of the quest and she was still here? It would be painful watching them all go through this, knowing what will happen next, yet just standing by and letting it all play out. The very thought made her sick.

"Evelyn?" Frodo asked, noticing her deep in thought and her face going pale.

She looked up at him and to see the others looking to her. This all still couldn't be real, she refused to let it be! "I-I'm fine. Sorry...I was just- um, I'm hungry."

"Let's go eat then!" Pippin exclaimed happily, always in the mood for eating.

The others went along as Frodo and Merry followed behind slowly. "It doesn't look like she's fine." Frodo told his cousin. "She looked pale and sick. Like she just realized something terrible."

"I think it has to do with the thing she doesn't want to tell us..." Merry stated, looking curiously.

* * *

It was later on in the evening when it was finally time for the festival. They spent the rest of the time after eating to set everything up. Lights and tents were set up outside around Brandy Hall, looking almost like it would if it was by the party tree, except without the tree of course.

The other cousins began to arrive and Evelyn greeted them with the others. It was so nice to meet more hobbits and join in on the party, even if she wasn't their cousin.

Music began to play and they danced around. Tables of food and ale were all around as she sat down and watched the hobbits go about their business. She felt like she was watching a movie, taking in the scene.

It was not to long when Bilbo came to sit down next to her, smoking his pipe. "Hello Evelyn, how are you doing?"

"Good. I'm just watching and taking this all in." She replied.

"Is it all still a little hard to believe?" He asked, understanding her feelings.

"Yes." She said between a chuckle.

Bilbo turned to look at her. "Why not go out there and dance? Unless you're not good at dancing?"

Evelyn shook her head and chuckled again. "No, it's not that. It's just..."

Suddenly Frodo came running up to them, a cheerful smile on his face. "What are you two doing sitting around?" He looked to Evelyn, holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance Evelyn?"

She looked to it and accepted it. The college student couldn't deny a dance and wanted to join in. She was a bit shy to though. Dancing with Frodo made her feel less shy as he encouraged her to just dance and have fun. And that's what she did.

Evelyn seemed to lose track of how long as eventually Frodo went to go and get something to eat and she went to go join Bilbo once again.

As she walked up to him, Bilbo had been watching them with amusement, still smoking his pipe. "Hello Evelyn. It looks like you had fun dancing out there. Are you done now?"

"Yes, for now." She replied and went to sit down, but something caught her eye. It was the water of Brandywine River shimmering from the light reflecting on it. "Actually...I'll be back."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at her as she began to make her way down to the river. She spotted Brandybuckle ferry, the place where the black rider would almost catch Frodo before he jumped into the boat.

She walked up to dock and put her hand into the water. Her desire to go swimming was kicking in. Evelyn's other hobby besides reading and writing was swimming. She loved the feeling of being in the water and washing away all her problems.

She began to think of how much she wanted to take a bath as well. Her clothes she arrived here in were getting dirty and she didn't have anything else to change into.

Evelyn stood up and looked to the shorts and shirt she was wearing. She looked around, making sure no one was around or watching. The coast was clear as she jumped into the river.

The water was a bit chilly mind you as it was during fall season, but it didn't bother her one bit. She welcomed the feeling and felt like all these troubles were being washed away coming back to the surface.

The river was a little deep where she dived in and she was happy she didn't knock her head on anything just jumping in like that. The water was quite clean and refreshing as Evelyn began to swim around and went under water again. At least her clothes were getting washed a little as well.

When her head came back out of the water, it was then what she saw that truly made her chill to the bone.

Frodo was running towards her and screaming her name, telling her to get out of the water. He looked so frightened and afraid. It startled Evelyn as she went to step out, that she stepped in the wrong place and lost her footing, falling back into the water.

This didn't help at all making them both terrified with Evelyn accidently breathing in water and choking, which made Frodo freak out.

"Evelyn!" He shouted out to her. "Someone help!"

She came back up though, regaining her footing, but choking on the water she inhaled as she walked over to the terrified hobbit to reassure him. "Frodo...Frodo! It's okay! I'm fine!" She said between coughing. "I just inhaled a little of the water, but it's all good."

Grabbing onto the hobbit, she noticed he was shaking and he was crying. This caused Evelyn to take him into a hug, regardless if she was wet or not. She wanted to comfort him and felt bad for making him worry so much about her. "I'm sorry Frodo. I didn't mean to make you worry there. You just startled me and I lost my footing when I came to greet you. I'm fine now."

Pulling away, he looked to her sadly. "I came to find you and Bilbo had said you went down towards the river. I followed and saw you here in the river. I- I thought you were drowning."

Other voices were heard as Merry, Pippin, Bilbo and some other hobbits came to see what the commotion was all about. "Are you two alright? We heard someone scream for help."

Evelyn looked down, feeling bad about what she had done. If there was one way to get yourself labeled as disturber of the peace, this was it. She felt so ashamed, especially for making poor Frodo terrified over her safety. It was at this point Evelyn wished she could just wake up from this if it was a dream.

* * *

 **So that's the thing I was talking about above. Poor Frodo! It came to me and I had to write it up, though I didn't want to make him go through that. In the next chapter you will see how it is all resolved, which I like! It's also when Evelyn starts to come to a state of accepting and friendships begin to change.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Courageous Words

**Swept Away by Destiny  
**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 6: Courageous Words  
**

 _"Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I am afraid and he gives me courage."_ -Gandalf. **  
**

Sitting down in the living room by the fireplace to help warm herself, Evelyn sat with a couple of small towels draped around her, looking into the flame. They all returned safely from the happenings by the river once Evelyn explained things. Some of the hobbits glared at her for causing a rucus, except for Merry, Pippin, Bilbo and Frodo.

The college student was feeling very low. The images of poor Frodo's frightened face filled with tears seemed to replay in her mind, haunting her. It felt so real, especially inhaling the water and choking on it.

How stupid was she for even thinking to jump into the river? Of course Frodo reacted the way he did when finding her. It was the same river his parents had their boating accident and then he lost them to. Of course he thought she was being taken into the same fate.

More silent tears fell from her eyes as she didn't break eye contact with the fire. She sat there alone, lost in her thoughts, ashamed and made at what she had done.

Bilbo went to go take care of his nephew while Merry and Pippin got towels for Evelyn. She could hear the other hobbits outside going back to enjoy their celebration once more. Once they handed her the towels she wrapped them around herself. Merry went to go make tea as Pippin sat behind watching the woman.

She looked like how he would if he made a terrible mistake and felt guilty about it after. It made the hobbit want to reach out and comfort her.

"Evelyn," Pippin began, sitting down on a stool next to her. "I don't know what to say to make things better, you know I'm one for making terrible mistakes with good intentions, but isn't that what life is about like you said?" He paused, a small smile on his face. Evelyn finally broke contact with the fire looking up to the young hobbit. "Making mistakes and learning from them?" He finished.

The young woman began to wipe away her tears, chuckling from the hobbit reciting her words. "Yes, but..." She began to feel the tears start up again. "I should have known better Pippin! I'm just so stuck on thinking this is all a dream I'll wake up from that I did a stupid thing and caused terrible memories to spark up in Frodo."

The hobbit noticed how saddened she was over causing his cousin panic. Merry was listening to all of this from the kitchen quietly. "I just...I want this dream to be over! I want to wake up and be back home before..." Evelyn didn't finish her sentence as Bilbo walked back into the living room.

This caused Pippin to look up to the older hobbit. "Bilbo...how is Frodo doing?"

The older hobbit nodded. "Frodo is fine. He was just in shock, but he's better now. He will be back out in a minute or so."

They all gave a sigh of relief while Bilbo walked up to Evelyn, sitting next to the woman. He put his hands onto hers, trying to comfort her as she looked up at him. "Oh dear Evelyn..."

Merry finally arrived with the cup of tea and handed it to Evelyn, who accepted it. "I knew Frodo's parents drowned in that river and I did a stupid mistake of taking a dip into it."

"Don't beat yourself up too hard my dear. Like you said to Peregrin, life is about making mistakes and learning from them. Besides, I know Frodo will forgive you for it." Bilbo told her.

"I know, it's just... this is all starting to feel too real and I don't want it to be anymore." Evelyn's eyes had a look of fear and melancholy.

Merry noticed the look on her face and had the desire to ask the burning question he had. "You don't want this to be real anymore? I think there is something you haven't been telling us Evelyn and I think it involves stuff about our future that you don't want to tell us about. It obviously has you so scared and we deserve to have the right to know!"

Evelyn of course didn't want to tell them of what awaits them. "No, I can't tell you. I already said that."

"You said you didn't want to tell because you don't want to alter it and make it bad. Yet, here you are afraid out of your mind and wanting to go back to your world!" Merry raised his voice, pointing out the facts to her. "Just tell us what has you in such a state? It's our future and we deserve to know!"

"The Prophecy!" She told him. It was time to let her true feelings about it all out.

"Prophecy?" Pippin asked confused.

Bilbo nodded, looking to the woman. "It's a prophecy about Evelyn. A woman from another world."

"I don't want it to be about me. I know of the dangerous task that threatens Middle Earth it talks about." She began to feel tears fall from her eyes once more, the burden of knowing this all yet not telling it involves them getting to her. Evelyn began to lean her head onto Bilbo's shoulder as the hobbit took her into a hug. "It's so terrible and evil and...now starting to feel so real. I want to protect others from dealing with it, but I know I can't. It needs to happen like it did in the book."

"Why?" Pippin asked, young and not understanding it.

Merry sighed, finally understanding it all. "Because it could alter things dramatically and not for the better." Evelyn nodded to him. The hobbit looked to her. "I'm sorry for pushing it."

"I forgive you."

"Let's go check on Frodo, Pip."

And the two hobbits left the living room. Bilbo and Evelyn sat next to each other in silence for a bit before she spoke once again. "Bilbo?"

"Yes dear?"

"I know the _him_ that is mentioned in the prophecy. I want to tell you who it is but, I'm afraid. I'm so afraid."

Bilbo lightly patted her back, understanding her feelings once again. "You don't think you have the courage to handle this task?"

Evelyn nodded her head in reply.

"My dear, if it's one thing I learned from my own journey it's that you find your courage when you least expect it! And most of the time it's already in you, but you never quite knew it." The hobbit told her, giving a warm smile fondly.

The college student began to see what he meant, remembering reading about Bilbo's adventures. "I remember from reading about your journey. At first you weren't keen on leaving Bag End and joining the dwarves, you even regretted going along with them thinking you weren't capable of being a burglar. Along the way though you managed to save them countless times from trolls, goblins, spiders, elves and even managed to steal from Smaug! You didn't think you could do it all, but you did!"

Bilbo looked to her surprised by her knowledge of his tale. Then again she did know about them. This caused the Hobbit to laugh happily from her words. "Why yes, you're right. And the same will happen for you dear Evelyn. You were chosen for this prophecy for a reason and in doing so, along the way, you will find your courage. You won't realize it at first, but it will show."

His words seemed to quiet down her fears and calm her. It gave her a feeling of reassurance and confidence. Evelyn took the hobbit into a hug. "Thank you so much Bilbo! I believe Gandalf was right in what he said."

"What did he say?" Bilbo said with a raise brow.

"That you give me courage!"

They both chuckled to each other warmly before Frodo walked into the living room along with his cousins. Evelyn saw him and stood up to greet him. "Frodo..." They both looked to each other as the woman suddenly took the young hobbit into a hug as well. "I'm sorry for what I did. It won't happen again!"

Frodo hugged her back, relieved to see her alright. "It's okay Evelyn, I forgive you. I'm sorry as well. I thought you were drowning and...I just don't want to lose you as well. You're my friend."

Evelyn was taken back by her words that she lightly nudged him. "Don't make me cry once again Frodo Baggins. I just might from what you said." She giggled a little and they all chuckled. Her blue eyes looked into his. "You're my friend as well. All of you are!"

"Can we go back to the party now? I'm hungry!" Announced Pippin. They all laughed, going to rejoin the party once more.

* * *

Everyone was in their rooms and asleep after the crazy party. Evelyn tossed and turned in her bed, having another bad dream. Little did she know these were prophetic dreams she would be getting every time she sleeped because of her role in the prophecy. It would involve things that would happen on the quest, preparing her for it.

Sometimes it would be the cause of Sauron's will, trying to get her afraid and have her back out of the quest. He didn't want her stopping him in his plans. Especially since he knew who sent her to this world to begin with.

Suddenly a white figure appeared before her, fending off her bad dreams for now.

 _"W-Who are you?" Evelyn asked, looking before them._

 _The figure smiled to her warmly. "You will find out eventually dear child. For now I've vanished the bad dreams away from you. You need to have proper rest for tomorrow."  
_

 _"What's tomorrow?"_

 _He smiled and said nothing, beginning to leave._

 _Evelyn ran after him. "Wait!" The figure stopped, turning to look to her. "At least tell me, are you the one who brought me here?"_

 _The bright figure gave a mysterious smirk again. "That's for you to decide." And off he went._

Evelyn was right though. This figure was the one who brought her into Middle Earth. Question is, who are they?

She would find out eventually.

* * *

 **Do you have any guesses as to who it could be? XD As I said before I had the plot for these chapters already written out so thats how I'm updating them fast. Plus today I needed an escape since my chicken passed away. :(  
**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya in the next one!**


	7. Evelyn Meets her Mentor

**Swept Away by Destiny**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 7: Evelyn meets her Mentor**

 _"_ _"No matter how long you train someone to be brave, you never know if they are or not until something real happens." - Veronica Roth.  
_

It was early in the morning, the sun just rising in the sky when everyone in Brandy Hall was awoken by the sound of a horse arriving. A loud pounding was heard on the door as everyone began to make their way up and out of their comfortable beds.

Merry's mother was the one to answer the door. Everyone else; Frodo, Bilbo, Pippin, Merry and Evelyn just made their way to the door as Gandalf came rushing inside. "I seek Evelyn Collins out immediately! I need to see her!"

All eyes looked to the human woman as she looked to the wizard with a shocked expression. "What is it?" She asked.

The wizard rushed towards her, his eyes very focused. "It is of great importance you come with me now!"

Everyone looked to him shocked. "Why now?" Frodo asked, looking confused.

"Sorry, but I have no time to explain it. It is important we move right now." Gandalf began to hurry the woman around and lead her out the door. He got onto his horse as Evelyn stopped looking to his hand he held out for her.

She turned to look to the hobbits with sad eyes, knowing this must have something to do with what the figure told her in her dreams. Frodo, Merry and Pippin looked to her confused, but it was in Frodo's blue eyes that she also saw a hint of fear. Evelyn accepted the wizard's hand, helping her onto the horse.

"Where are we going Gandalf?" Evelyn asked.

"To your Mentor. New things have been discovered about the prophecy concerning you and you must meet him right away."

Frodo looked to them with furrowed brows. "When will you both be back?"

"Soon." Was all Gandalf said as they finally set off, Evelyn giving a quick reassuring smile and waving goodbye to them.

* * *

It was a long journey and there was no stopping or taking breaks, which Gandalf had made quite apparent with the urgency of leaving right away. He wanted to do so because it would at least take all day to reach their destination where her mentor was. So he left right as soon as he got news of the new discovery to reach Buckland before the sun rose to get Evelyn and have enough time for their journey.

Though still a bit frightened by his sudden urgency, Evelyn was enjoying the scenery of the places while riding by. The Shire wasn't the only beautiful thing about Middle Earth. She had her arms tight around the wizards waist, anxious to know of who her mentor would be and what else this prophecy had to say about her.

Suddenly the horse began to stop outside a forest. Gandalf turned his head looking to Evelyn with a word of caution. "We are about to enter Mirkwood Territory. Where we are going is located between a stony eyot called the Carrock and the old forest road."

Evelyn's eyes widened and a smile came to her face. "No way!" She happily gushed over this, remembering they were places mentioned in _The Hobbit._ She was actually going to be able to see or even to be close to those places.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow to her and shook his head. He didn't understand why she was so overjoyed about it. "We will be making our way to a house called Rhosgobel, that there is where your mentor is."

The name sounded a bit familiar, but nothing rang a bell. And on they continued making their way around the borders of Mirkwood, which Evelyn looked in awe to seeing the beautiful, yet enchanting forest home to the Mirkwood Elves. When they were close to the Carrock, she looked in awe once again remembering that was where the Eagles had placed the company when helping them escape orcs, goblins and wolves.

They then arrived to a house with a tree growing out of it. Evelyn looks in surprise to see an old man wearing brown robes, and looking almost identical to Gandalf, looking before them. A bird is sitting perched on top of his staff.

Gandalf helps Evelyn off the horse and the woman looks to the other in awe. It couldn't be...? Was this person her mentor? Of all people...

"Evelyn, meet your Mentor, Radagast the Brown." The Grey wizard introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Evelyn." Radagast said, shaking her hand.

The brown wizard seemed to have a sort of innocence and warm feeling to him. She knew he really enjoyed animals and herbs. He seemed like a friendly and calm being, maybe that was why animals took a liking to him. It was the vibe he gave off that made you feel comfortable and content.

As they shook hands, Radagast could tell this woman would bring about wonderful things. She seemed to posses a light about her that she hadn't realized yet, and this made him curious to know about as well. What did this woman of Prophecy hold?

Gandalf began to speak again. "You will be training with him until he decides you are done and ready to go back to Bag End."

Evelyn nodded, understanding it. Yet she couldn't help but wonder. "You said new things had been discovered about the Prophecy, can you tell me them?"

Both wizards looked to each other. "Might as well tell her Gandalf. She needs to know her role in all of this." Radagast told him.

The grey wizard looked to the college student and sighed. "It was recently discovered that you are meant to be the Guardian. What of, we are not quite sure. Maybe Middle Earth because of the "supposed threat upon it." But with your role as the Guardian it is said that you will experience Prophetic dreams, an increase in your strength and way to defend, a way to sense the things that threaten us and stop them."

Evelyn blinked her eyes, trying to take this all in. "Okay...well I have been having strange dreams lately. Like just like last night I had one about this strange man. I couldn't see his face, but he told me to be prepared for today. Boy, was he right."

"Do you have any guesses as to who that man could have been?" Gandalf asked her, curious to know who.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but whoever they are, I think they were the one who brought me here."

Gandalf and Radagast looked to each other with raised eyebrows, both thinking the same thing. "You don't think..."

"Eru Iluvatar..."

"Eh? Come again?" Evelyn looked to them with a confused look.

They ignored her questioning and carried on. "Evelyn, have you had any other dreams?" Gandalf asked.

She nodded, becoming noticeably tense. "I had one of future events I know will happen. I had one of...well I think you guys know him more as The Necromancer."

This didn't help the two wizards as they both looked to each other again in concern, whispering and questioning.

"Do you think he has the power to reach out to her in her dreams as well?"

"I don't know, but whatever this threat about Middle Earth is, it more than likely involves him."

"Then Eru, if he did, must have chosen her to somehow stop it. She does know of future events after all."

"It's settled then. You will train her and make her into the Guardian so she can be ready whenever the time comes."

"But how am I suppose to train her?"

Gandalf smirked at the wizard. "You'll figure it out. I best be off now. We will keep in contact!" He waved goodbye to Evelyn and Radagast as they watched him disappear on his horse.

The college student looked to the brown wizard. She had heard their conversation while they acted like she wasn't standing right before them. Evelyn was nervous, seriously nervous with all this happening and looked to her mentor, waiting for answers. "So...how long do you think this training will take?"

"I'm not sure." Radagast replied, pondering through his head on how he would go about training her. If Eru Iluvatar really was the one who sent her here, and Radagast being a maia of Yavanna in his earlier life, should have some connection to knowing how to train her to become the Guardian.

Oh, how he prayed for Eru's help in this.

And oh, how he heard his prayer and granted it.

* * *

 **Hey there! So this chapter is beginning to show little bits of things and characters presented to us in _The Hobbit_ and also _The Silmarillion_ and _Unfinished Tales._ This story is taking place in the Tolkien Universe after all~!  
**

 **Evelyn will** **be away from the hobbits and the Shire for a while, not too long in chapters though (About 2 or 3), before returning back. This is when things start to get serious for her and her journey to discovering her role as "The Guardian" in this story begins. Next chapter will be mostly about her training with Radagast.**

 **I have a question for you all though. As stated in the summary, this story might include possible romance latter on. If I was to pair Evelyn up with anyone from the Tolkien Universe, who would you pick? Let me know in the comments below. This is only a question out of curiosity as I'm not sure if I'll give her a romance. I just want to go with the flow and see where that will lead to. :)**

 **Thanks and see you in the next chapter~!**


	8. I'll Make a Guardian Out Of You

**Swept Away by Destiny**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 8: I'll Make a Guardian Out of You  
**

 _"Those who contemplate the beauty of the earth find reserves of strength that will endure as long as life lasts. There is something infinitely healing in the repeated refrains of nature - the assurance that dawn comes after night, and spring after winter."- Rachel Carson._

It had been a week since Evelyn arrived with Gandalf and discovered the news that she was brought to this world by Eru Iluvatar and chosen to become a Guardian. A whole week she has been spending with her mentor, Radagast the Brown, training from the early morning to evening.

The training was going no where at all. It made both student and mentor frustrated and exhausted.

Evelyn was already beginning to miss the hobbits, seeing that this training was going no where. It made the woman feel frustrated and sad because she was unsuccessful in living up to this prophecy about her. She wasn't no Guardian and it was disappointing.

As for Radagast, he was trying his best to remain calm and try his best. At times his frustration would show through. It caused the wizard to think either Eru happened to pick the wrong woman or he was a terrible teacher.

It was then during one night when Evelyn, after a long while, had finally received another prophetic dream.

 _She found herself in a forest and looked around at all the green trees. It was a peaceful place._

 _"Evelyn...you must not doubt yourself." A voice spoke. She turned to see the figure in all white, who was Eru._

 _The college student walked up to him, eyebrow raised. "I've seen you before...you're Eru, aren't you? You brought me here!"_

 _The man nodded. "So you have decided. Child, you must listen to me carefully. I've been watching you and your mentor. You both think this training is going no where..."_

 _Evelyn interrupted him. "It isn't. I'm sorry, but I don't see how I'm exactly suppose to be the Guardian. Besides...I know how this story ends and it doesn't involve a Guardian."_

 _Eru chuckled, amused by her response. "Oh, but it does now young one. You. You wanted to find your destiny and this is it, as the Guardian."_

 _This caused Evelyn to look to him with a jaw drop. It was that spell she recited in the library! Wait, it actually worked? No, it couldn't have! No matter how many times she tried to deny it, the evidence was right in front of her. It was hard to refuse it any longer, especially with the figure who was like a god of Middle Earth telling her he chose her destiny. That last bit sounded crazy._

 _Evelyn took in a breath, trying to process this all. "Okay...say this is my destiny as this Guardian. How do I become it? As you have seen, Radagast has been trying his hardest, but no success."_

 _The creator laughed once again. "It is because he is acting like he is training another wizard like himself, when he must be training a Guardian."_

 _She crossed her arms, raising a brow at him. "Then how does one train a Guardian?"_

 _"First you must known what it is to be a Guardian."_

 _"Alright. That's simple. A Guardian protects or defends something."_

 _"Putting it in a simple and short term, yes. Now putting it altogether with the synonyms, a Guardian is someone who protects, defends and is a keeper of someone or something."_

 _Eru watched as Evelyn was slowly taking this all in. She knew he had a hidden meaning behind his words, trying to tell her what exactly her role held. She was meant to be Guardian to someone or something...but what?_

 _"What are you trying to hint towards? Am I protecting someone or something?" Evelyn asked him._

 _A mysterious smile came to Eru's lips. "You already know the answer child. Just keep thinking on it. Now, since you know what a Guardian is, the next step is to train you like one."_

 _The college student blinked at him. "Let me guess, by guarding something?"_

 _Eru nodded. "You're catching on."_

 _Evelyn shook her head, not fully understanding this one bit. "Wait a minute. How exactly will having me as a Guardian benefit this story? I'm so confused!"_

 _"As I've already told you child, just keep thinking on it. You already know the answer. It is inside you." Suddenly her surroundings and Eru began to slowly fade like a fog. "I must be off and you must awaken for your training. This time I think you will find it to be successful."  
_

And just as Eru had said, they were successful. Once Evelyn woke, she told Radagast of her dream and the brown wizard was happy the creator had answered his prayers.

They begun the training right away after Radagast finally realized how he must train her. He went about it by having her watch over his animals. It seemed like such a boring and simple task, but it proved to be harder than she thought.

The wizard would give her a goal to follow, no matter how extreme. "Evelyn, go take care of the plants."

"Evelyn, you must watch over the baby birds and make sure they don't get taken by predator's while the parents are away."

"Evelyn, go check on the spiders, but do be careful and make sure you don't become their meal."

No matter how crazy the tasks would become or how much she didn't want to do them, Evelyn went along and tried her best in them. Even with the spiders who would soon one day make someone into a tasty snack and tried to do so to her at times.

Two weeks had gone by now and she grew more successful in her training.

It also seemed her and Radagast were becoming closer the more he realized she seemed to care for the animals and nature unlike others. It was a moment with his hedgehog Sebastian that made him warm up to his student even more.

It was a cold windy night when they finished training. They huddled inside the house with some of the animals Radagast kept inside. He went to go make a fire to help warm them up and Evelyn went to make some hot tea. Tea was a comforting thing nature provided and they both would have it after their busy day.

The college student was rushing about the room getting it ready, and carefully watching the animals fly or walk amongst her when she came across a hedgehog on the counter. It looked to her with it's beady eyes, watching her carefully.

A bright smile came to her face. "Hello Sebastian." She said, greeting him.

The hedgehog make a little noise to her saying hi back.

"It's a cold night tonight. Are you feeling cold little fella?"

Sebastian gave a sound like a snuff meaning yes.

Evelyn chuckled at the cute hedgehog. "Alright. After I'm done making tea for teacher and I, and once I care for the others, how about I cuddle you to help warm you up? I can even feed you your dinner, deal?"

Sebastian gave a pleased squeal, delighted in the deal. It was a jackpot for a hedgehog.

After taking care of the others and finishing with the tea, Evelyn picked up the hedgehog off the counter with her free hand, and sat her tea down on the table with another. She sat down in a chair and snuggled the hedgehog in a blanket, holding him to her chest. Sebastian began to purr as a happy and content hedgehog would.

She fed him his dinner of fruits while she drank her tea. It was then at some point after reading Sebastian and the other animals a story she began to fall asleep.

When Radagast had finally arrived to the living room to sit and relax, he saw a sight that made him happy.

His student was asleep in the chair, Sebastian curled up in a blanket held to her chest securely and content and all the other animals asleep with them. It made the brown wizard feel proud and feel confident that his teachings were finally getting through and she was starting to become the Guardian they would all need.

Carefully and quietly, as not to disturb them, he sat down and took in the sight. It made him happy, but also sad.

Since he was beginning to feel confident in her becoming the Guardian, it would mean her training would soon be over and she would have to return to Bag End.

Alas, that was how it was suppose to be. For as how birds must learn to fly and eventually leave the nest, so must students.

* * *

 **That part with Sebastian just makes me awe with cuteness! Just imagine cuddling a hedgehog as cute as Sebastian~! 3  
**

 **So, it has been confirmed that Eru was the one who brought her here and chose her to be the Guardian. But how exactly is her role as The Guardian beneficial to this story? MWAHAHA! You must wait to find out! *puts on sunglasses and walks out like a boss with Eru***

 **Now in reply to a review: No, training her under Radagast wouldn't make her a wizard. As Eru has said "** ** _It is because he is acting like he is training another wizard like himself, when he must be training a Guardian."_ Radagast was chosen by Eru to train her to become the Guardian because as his talents in animals and nature is, you must care for them and protect them. Hence, how he trains her to become a Guardian: one who protects, defends, cares for someone or something. ;D _  
_**

 **Let me know what you all think about this chapter. See you in the next one~!**


	9. The Ring's Taunting

**Swept Away by Destiny**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 9: The Ring's Taunting  
**

 _"Fear is the brains way of saying that there is something important for you to overcome. - Rachel Huber"_ _  
_

After another week of training, it was time for Radagast to declare Evelyn fully trained and bid his student goodbye. He had nothing else to teach her now. She was ready for her mission, whatever it may be.

Gandalf arrived on his horse to take her back to Bag End. It was a sad goodbye as she bid all the animals and the mentor she had grown close to farewell. Evelyn was excited to see the hobbits once again. She had missed them dearly and couldn't wait to tell them of all the things she had done so far.

She remained silent for most of the ride back, taking in the scenery once again. Once they arrived to the border of the Shire and all its green covered hills, A bright smile came to the woman's face and she finally spoke. "The Shire is still looking beautiful as always."

The Grey wizard was surprised at the sound of her voice, raising an eyebrow and chuckling. "So you're awake? I thought you had fallen asleep."

Evelyn chuckled herself. "No, just thinking and admiring the beauty of nature."

"I think Radagast and his ways have rubbed off on you..."

"Yeah, probably. But I've always liked nature before being around him."

Finally they had arrived to Bag End as Evelyn quickly jumped down and ran towards the three hobbits waiting for her outside. Taking them into a hug, which they were surprised by, but accepted. "I've missed you all so much!"

"You've only been gone for 4 weeks Evelyn." Frodo told her.

She pulled back, looking into his blue eyes. "Really? Well, I have a lot to tell you!"

"Lets go inside and you can tell us all about it." Bilbo replied as they all walked inside the hobbit hole of Bad End.

* * *

"How was your journey Evelyn?" Sam asked, sitting by Frodo while Bilbo sat near Gandalf who was very tall and bending slightly.

"It was good Sam. I met my mentor who happened to be Radagast the Brown of all people. He lives by Mirkwood." Evelyn told them pacing around the small living room and almost hitting her head on the ceiling and lights as she did so.

Bilbo perked up, noticing the familiar name of the place. "Mirkwood? Really? My, I haven't been there for a while. Has it changed any?"

Gandalf shook his head. "No, it still looks the same my dear friend."

"But it was so beautiful and such an honor to by there! Anyway, I told him I've been having weird and livid dreams, prophetic dreams he told me. I told him one about a figure who is supposedly Eru Iluvatar and he is the one who sent me here."

Bilbo and Frodo looked wide eyed at this. "Eru Iluvatar brought you here? You don't say?" Bilbo asked intrigued.

"Why?" Frodo asked.

"To follow my destiny as the Guardian and help stop the evil that threatens Middle Earth." Evelyn replied, looking to them with sympathy, knowing what will soon come their way.

Sam finally spoke. "There is a evil threatening Middle Earth? How exactly will you stop it Miss?"

The woman sighed briefly and then looked to them with an uncertain, but determined look. "I'm not sure how I will exactly stop it, but I have to." She looked over to the Grey Wizard. "Gandalf, didn't you say the prophesy said I will not only get prophetic dreams, but also an increase in strength, a way to defend and a sense of when danger is near so I can stop it?"

Gandalf gave a small nod. "Yes, that is correct."

"Then that will help me with my mission." Evelyn replied, looking back to Sam.

"Do you know when you're suppose to go and face this threat?" Frodo asked, looking to her with concern.

Evelyn nodded, looking nervous. "Yes..."

Bilbo noticed her nervous behavior with this talk and decided to change the subject. "Evelyn, will you be here to help Frodo and I with our preparations for our birthday party coming soon?"

The young woman looked to the hobbit with wide yes and jumped a little, finally knocking her head on the ceiling. "OUCH! Wait, how much time is left until your birthdays?!"

"In a week...why?"

She slumped down onto the floor and slapped her hands against her cheeks. "That means my birthday is tomorrow! September 13th. I'm going to be turning 21!"

They all looked to her in amusement and chuckles.

"Really?" Bilbo asked and then clapped his hands together. "We must throw you a birthday party then! There is still time today to get it all ready for tomorrow if we work on it."

Frodo and Sam went over to her with smiles.

"Evelyn, why didn't you tell us your birthday was tomorrow? We could have surprised you with the party!" The blue eyed hobbit told her.

Her cheeks became red and she shook her head. "Oh, no no. You don't have to throw a party for me, I insist. Besides, I wasn't really thinking about it so that's why. I've just been so caught up with the reality of...here."

"Are you sure Evelyn? We wouldn't mind it at all. You're one of our friends." Sam replied, giving her a warm smile.

She looked at the hobbits and Gandalf and could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes at Sam's words. _You're one of our friends._ Evelyn rose up from the ground slowly, as to not hit her head on the ceiling again and nodded. "Thank you. I consider you all my dear friends as well, but I don't need a party. I'll save that for Frodo's and Bilbo's."

Bilbo looked a bit saddened by not throwing her a party, but knew she was trying to be considerate to them. "If you say so dear."

Gandalf began to rise carefully. "I best be off now my friends. I'll come back with fireworks for your party in a week." He looked down to Evelyn before leaving through the door. "Take care my dear and keep me informed if you have any concerns."

She nodded to him. "Will do Gandalf."

They all bid him goodbye and safe travels before returning to the living room. Evelyn noticed Bilbo putting him hand in his pocket and watched him. It had to be the ring. That little gold band would soon cause chaos and end this happy little moment all of them were having. Just sitting around the hobbit hole of Bag End and chatting happily with one another.

She didn't want it to happen. Evelyn didn't dare tell Bilbo and Frodo that once their birthdays came next week, it would be cut short. That in that one moment on a day meant for celebration and happiness, it would become one of tears and endless fighting.

That is why she wanted to focus on making sure they were having the greatest time of their lives and saving the party for them.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder how exactly she would help stop Sauron, even with her training as a Guardian. But it would all happen soon.

"Evelyn?"

She was broken from her thoughts looking to Bilbo. "Huh, sorry?"

"I asked you if you would like some tea my dear?"

The woman nodded her head. "Yes, please. Thank you."

"I'll be back with it soon then." Bilbo replied as he turned to go towards the kitchen. It was then when Evelyn noticed something gold fall from his pocket and hit the carpet.

She looked around and noticed Frodo and Sam weren't in the room anymore. Had she been lost in her thoughts that much to not notice?

Looking back to the gold object on the floor, she walked over to it carefully and saw it was a ring. On instinct she jumped and gasped. It was the one ring of Sauron's. Bilbo must have a hole in his pocket and it fell out when he left.

It was there on the ground and it felt like it was watching her. She didn't dare touch it, knowing what it could do. But she wanted to destroy it right now. Smash it or something so the events that would soon be didn't happen.

Debating on what to do and realizing it could only go one way, she looked to it with narrowed eyes.

It was then when she began to feel fear and nervousness. Every insecurity and fear was playing in her mind. A voice taunting her and telling her of things that would happen if she didn't stay still and sit there.

How her dead parents are disappointed in the road she is taking with her life.

And how if she stayed her any longer, she would be leading her new friends to their deaths.

Bilbo returned to the room and noticed Evelyn sitting down and looking frightened. He walked over to her to comfort her and noticed his ring on the ground. He quickly picked it up and put it in his other pocket, one without a hole. "My precious..." He whispered before putting it away.

She looked to the hobbit, realization on her face. "Bilbo...Did you say something?"

"No." He replied shaking it off. "Are you okay dear? It looks like something has you frightened. If it's about your destiny-"

"It is. Fear...that's what has me frightened about it. Just knowing what that threat can do, it scares me." Evelyn sighed, looking down at where the ring was. "Almost like it's taunting me."

Bilbo took her hand to comfort her and she looked back to him. "Evelyn dear, don't let fear stop you. If anything, let it empower you to stop it. You're right, fear taunts us. It's only because it knows we have the power to overcome it and it fears us for that. So it will try it's hardest to convince you otherwise, but don't you listen. Just remember what I told you."

"That along the way I'll find my courage I have inside myself." She said, recalling his courageous words.

"Exactly!" Bilbo exclaimed happily. "Now, join us in the dinning room for food. I got it all ready."

Following after him and entering into the happy room surrounded with yummy food of sorts and the hobbits with bright smiling faces, Evelyn felt a warm feeling overpower her and realized this is what she was going to guard and protect no matter what the ring told her.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Even though I had this chapter already planned out, I've been busy with life matters.  
**

 **On a side note: My classes are starting up once again and I'll be putting most of my focus into them and my life matters. I'll try to update this story whenever I can. Thanks to those still reading it! The support is greatly appreciated :)**

 **See you all in the next chapter which will involve the antics with Evelyn and her birthday.  
**


	10. The Journey Begins

**Swept Away by Destiny**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 10: The Journey Begins**

 _"Life is a journey with problems to solve, lessons to learn, but most of all, experiences to enjoy." - Unknown._

Today is the day. It is finally Bilbo and Frodo's birthday. It is also when everything will change for them forever.

Evelyn smiled, putting on her beautiful green dress that Rosie had made for her since she had no other clothes. A week ago they had celebrated Evelyn's birthday. It was a wonderful party she will never forget.

It was a small party with only Bilbo, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Rosie in celebration. Evelyn almost forgot the hobbit customs of giving others a present when it's your birthday instead of the other way around.

She stayed up the night before working on gifts she made for them. The gifts happened to be beautiful and thoughtful poems about them, which the hobbits were greatful for.

There was a knock at the door which broke the girl from her thoughts as she went to open it. It was Frodo who smiled upon seeing her. "You're wearing the dress Rosie made you I see."

Evelyn blushed, pulling her dress skirt up a little to show her bare feet. "Well today is a celebration and I thought...do you think it's okay if I wear it for tonight?"

"Yes, of course." He replied.

"I'm excited to attend one of the big parties you and Bilbo throw. It's something I've always wished to be a part of."

"And now you can be."

Evelyn smiled at him, but then as he walked away to finish getting ready for tonight, a sad look passed in her eyes. Knowing what she knew would happen tonight...she wished she could stop it.

Fireworks began going off and merry music was playing, hobbits were dancing about the party tree and drinking and eating. It was a festive time and quite the party. Evelyn was helping Rosie with some errands for the party but soon left to go find Bilbo and Frodo. She had to be prepared for when it all began. But Rosie soon grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

She looked around to see Frodo was dancing with other hobbits happily, Bilbo was chatting and greeting others and Sam was watching Rosie as she danced beside her. Frodo suddenly goes over to Sam as Evelyn grabs Rosie's hand. "Hey Rose. I know someone who would love to dance with you."

Rosie looked over to Sam quickly before answering. "Are you sure?"

Evelyn sighed and took her right on over to Sam just as Frodo pushed him right towards Rosie. The two quickly got together and began dancing. Evelyn slumped down on the bench next to Frodo and they exchanged a laugh of success.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself Frodo?"

"Good. This party feels different from all the other ones though."

"Why do you say that?" Evelyn asked, having a good idea as to why.

"Because you're here."

That took her by shock as a blush came to her face. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Realizing how he made it sound, he became flustered. "Oh, good. I meant it as a good thing."

She patted his back. "Well, you better get back out there and continue having a good time. It's not everyday you become of age!"

Frodo furrowed his brow, a look of concern in his eyes. "Evelyn, is something wrong?"

She remained silent, not wanting to lie to him, but also not wanting to tell him what would happen tonight.

"Evelyn, what is it?"

"I can't..."

"Evelyn..."

She sighed, and took in a breath. "Tonight is when it all begins."

"When what begins?"

"My destiny, the mission I was sent here to accompish. It all begins tonight."

Blue eyes going wide, Frodo gasped. "How?"

Evelyn looked up to him with sympathy and began to open her mouth, but was interrupted by shouts and a firework dragon running lose as Frodo quickly ran over to Bilbo to shield him. Once it was over, everyone cheered.

"Frodo...I"

But she was interrupted once more as the crowd cheered Bilbo to do his speech. Frodo joined in with the chanting and that was when Evelyn looked on sadly, taking in the view of the old hobbit who had helped her one last time before he left.

Evelyn looked over to Frodo who had a shocked look on his face as she took his hand into hers and said...

"This is when the journey begins."


	11. Changes

**Swept Away by Destiny**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 11: Changes**

 _"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."_ **\- J.R.R Tolkien**

Years have gone by since everyone in the Shire had seen the last of Bilbo Baggins. In those years Evelyn's prophetic dreams have become more frequent. The very night the old hobbit departed was when Eru contacted her giving her tasks to begin her journey.

The tasks were random at times and seemed crazy, but Evelyn went along with them remembering what she wanted to protect: all her friends in Middle Earth. She was sent out of the Shire most of the time to either gather strange items, go meditate somewhere and most of all, learn to fight.

Her role as being the Guardian came with its special perks and she had to build up using those perks in order to help in the war to come. She had to learn how to embrace her instinct and use it.

But when she wasn't out doing most of these tasks the great powerful being sent her on, she was in the Shire at Bag End helping to comfort Frodo who was still distraught over his uncle's departure.

It was one night sleeping when Eru, who usually showed up in her dreams, shocked Evelyn with his reply to a question she had.

"If memory serves me right, all we are waiting on is Gandalf to return with news that Frodo has the One Ring...but I already know this. I was just wondering...if it won't alture the story dramatically, but can Frodo and I leave the Shire now?"

He paused before replying, "Yes. If you feel it is best to leave now, then do so child."

Her eyes became wide. "Do you really think so? I mean, would it be safe?"

"You're the Guardian, not me."

She scrunched her face, arms crossing in frustration. "You're not going to give me your own opinion on this at all are you? You're just going to leave it up to me, huh?"

Eru nodded in reply.

"Hmph. Okay then..." A look of worry in her eyes. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing..."

"Hey Frodo..."

The hobbit looked over to her. "What is it Evelyn?"

"I don't want to worry you, but I think it would be best if we start packing."

"Why?" Frodo asked, a tone of concern clear in his voice. "The Shire is the safest place in Middle Earth!"

Evelyn sighed and sat down. "I can't lie to you, but I most certainly don't want you to go through whats to come. Frodo, you have a role in this mission just as much as I. How do you think I know so much about your world and who you are?"

"Books."

"Yes, but books Bilbo and you have written...about your journeys."

Frodo raised his brows. "My journey? But I haven't..."

"Your's is a journey about a ring...and this is how it starts. First with Bilbo's depature and now...with leaving the Shire to keep it safe."

The hobbit begins to slowly process all this information and fumbles over to the envelope where he put Bilbo's ring. He looks back up to her. "You dont mean Bilbo's ring?"

She nods, looking to him sadly. Suddenly Gandalf bursts through the door, spotting them with the ring. What happens after is old news you already know.

But once they all reach Rivendell and the Fellowship begins to be formed...thats when the story changes dramatically as I will soon tell.

* * *

 **After not updating for a while, I have two new chapters for you all. I've decided to type them up on my word processor 2 chapters in advance before uploading them. Plus ive been crazy busy lately...**

 **I will hint what happens a bit in the next chapter though...Romance begins to blossom. Just who will it be between is the question? XD**


	12. The Guardian and the Fellowship

**Swept Away by Destiny**

 **Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit fanfiction**

 **Chapter 12: The Guardian and the Fellowship**

 **"** _Be devoted to one another in brotherly love; give preference to one another in honour." - Romans 12:10_

It's a dark and cold place, no light once so ever except the occassional lighting strike. All that can be heard are voices very faint all around. They are yelling and calling out to someone.

But Evelyn isn't concerned about that or why she can't seem to shake how freezing cold her body is beginning to feel. Her only concern right now is protecting the others, making sure they are safe.

They ran into the wraiths, as she knew would happen. Trying to prevent it didn't stop it from happening either. They still showed up screeching away.

It sent a chill down Evelyn's body seeing them once again and realizing that this was real and she was here with them. She was a part of this danger.

After that it all went to fast and fuzzy for her as she tried to defend and protect, even though she was scared beyond belief right then.

All she remembers next a sharp pinch and a desperate need to protect her friends before things started becoming cold.

xxx

"Evelyn...Hey Evelyn..."

She could hear the voice, but all she saw was darkness.

"I'm over here Evelyn. Follow my voice."

She did the best she could following the voice as it became louder and clear indicating she was getting closer to the person until she bumped into them. Putting her hand out to touch them, she felt armour. It felt sharp and metalic.

"Aragorn...is that you? I can't see."

"Open your eyes."

And just as she did, she gasped pulling back from the figure in front of her, but they quickly pulled her wrist.

"S-Sauron!"

His voice finally became deep and menacing. "Foolish woman! You will now pay the price for your ridiculous actions by becoming one of my wraiths."

Evelyn's eyes became wide as she was processing his words. "C-Cold..."

He let out a dark laugh, sending more chills to her bones. Sauron pulled her closer, looking directly into her eyes. "Yes...soon you will be dead and that will be the end of the Guardian brought to this world to protect it...only to die and become a wraith on the side she fought against. Hahaha!"

"N-No! Let me go!" She tried pulling against him, sobbing. "Eru! Eru, please help me!"

Suddenly a blinding bright light was shone as Sauron pulled away from her, hissing like a vampire running back into the darkness. It was then when she heard a new sorts of voices.

"Evelyn...come back...into the light..."

"Guardian...return to this world..."

And with a loud gasp and jolt she awoke, looking around to see the familiar faces of her friends and some new faces.

"You're okay Evelyn." Frodo told her, sitting right by her side.

She looked at the hobbit, surprised to see him there. "Frodo...you're okay?"

He lifted his shirt to show her his wound from the Morgul blade. "Besides this, yes I am. That was still a reckless thing you did Evelyn."

She looked up to him confused. "What did I do?"

Merry who was sitting at the end of her bed next to Pippin asked, "You don't remember? You tried running towards Frodo and ended up getting stabbed by one of those..."

"Wraiths." Aragorn answered.

Looking down to herself, she noticed her left side had bandages over it and slightly touched it to notice how it hurt a bit. Her thoughts were then brought back to her dream with Sauron. Was it a dream or did it actually happen?

"Both you and Mr. Frodo were cold as Ice and we knew we had to bring you here to heal. Mr. Frodo woke up a couple days ago, but you've still been in a deep sleep." Sam told her.

"We weren't sure if you were ever going to wake..." Pippin looked to her sadly. "You had a frightened look on your face that wouldn't shake as if you were stuck in a bad dream."

Tears began to fall from Evelyn's eyes and she brought her hands to her face, sobs breaking free. The hobbits were immediately at her side as she took them into a big hug for comfort.

"It was so scary..."

"What did you see Evelyn?" A new voice spoke as she looked to see Gandalf entering the room.

"G-Gandalf...I'm glad to see you again."

"Evelyn..." He gave a strict tone. "Tell me, what did you see."

She hesitated before answering. "Him...he was telling me how I would soon become one of his wraiths and fail because I did wrong."

Gandalf looked to her in deep thought. "Could just be because of the Morgul blade's effects, but now he has the power to reach out to you...hmmm. Strange."

Evelyn looked to him with concern.

A smile came to the wizards face. "You best get out of bed and get moving if you're better now. Today we have a meeting with our host and he has been putting it off to make sure you recover enough to attend it. Best not keep him or the other guests waiting any longer."

The woman slapped her hands to her cheeks in embarrassment. "They're all been waiting for me? H-How long was I out again?"

"7 days."

She squealed at this, jumping out of her bed as her side pinched in protest. "Ouch. Stupid hooded wraiths and their swords. I can't believe the whole council has been waiting on me! I'm so sorry."

An elf handed her the dress she would wear today. She didn't even wait for the others to leave, still fussing about how she kept everyone waiting, as she began to take off her clothes.

Merry and Pippin began to laugh. Sam ran out of the room shyly. Frodo looked away, Aragorn quickly left and Gandalf looked away, leaving the room.

"Uh, Evelyn?" Frodo asked.

She had just taken off her shirt, standing before them in her bra and pants. "What is it Frodo?"

Merry and Pippin pointed to her and Evelyn looked down to see her bra exposed. Her face became a bright tomato red as she quickly covered herself with her dress. "I am so sorry."

"Doesn't bother us." Merry and Pippin replied with smirks on their face as Frodo elbowed them.

"I'm going to get dressed now...so I'll meet you guys out there. Okay."

Frodo quickly pulled his cousins along out the door, leaving her to change in peace. But not before banging her head against the wall in embarrassment for what just happened.

xxx

Bickering can be heard as Evelyn makes her way into the hall were the representatives of Middle Earth are having council with Elrond right now.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf shouts.

Evelyn finally enters into the hall as Frodo jumps up. "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Tho, I do not know the way."

She continues walking right up to him as all eyes go from him to her. "I know the way..."

"Guardian...I see you have finally awoken. I'm glad you could finally join us." Elrond nods to her.

The long white dress styled with flowing long white sleeves follows behind her as she bows to the elf. "I'm sorry I got here late. I was just taking in the beauty of this place. It's not everyday I see something like this."

"I couldn't agree more M'lady." Boromir spoke up, looking at her with a smile. "So this is the woman of Prophecy? The Guardian?"

Evelyn's eyes were wide. "You've heard of me as well?"

"Yes, we've all been informed of the prophecy of a woman from a different world." Gimli replied.

Evelyn began to shy away. "Oh...well..."

She looked around the room, seeing how everyone looked at her. What surprised her the most was the way Boromir kept eyeing her. Even when everyone began pledging their allegiance to Frodo in helping with the quest, she would notice him catching glances at her every now and then.

Finally Elrond spoke out. "Nine Companions, plus one Guardian...so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring and the Guardian!"

"Great! So where are we going?" Pippin asked seriously while Merry elbowed him.

"Oh Pippin." Evelyn retorted, giggling at the hobbit.

xxx

After the meeting, Evelyn was walking around with the Hobbits, taking in the beauty Rivendell had to offer them before they had to leave.

Merry and Pippin were running up ahead, pointing at some of the statues while the others remained behind.

"Have you seen Bilbo yet?" Evelyn asked Frodo.

"Yes." A smile on his face. "He had just finsihed his book."

"That's good. I'm glad you got to see him again."

"Hopefully it won't be the last."

"It won't be. I'm sure of it."

His blue eyes met hers, they brightened knowing she knew he would see his uncle once again. It gave him hope.

As they continued walking, Evelyn looked to see a huge, beautiful waterfall. She gasped, looking at it in awe. "Oh, wow. Now that's a sight I won't ever forget."

Pippin looked to her. "Merry and I will race you to it. Ready, set..."

And off the three of them ran and laughing right up to the waterfall.

"I don't think it's wise for you younglings to be splashing about in the water like that, especially you Guardian." Boromir told them as they looked to him shocked.

Evelyn's cheeks went red in embarrassment once more, holding her dress up to her kneecaps as she stood there.

"I've been searching for you. Surely you wouldn't miss dinner?"

"Dinner?!" They all perked up, running out of the water, following the smell of food.

Evelyn watch the hobbits running off as she began to step out of the water.

"Take my hand, M'lady." Boromir held his hand out for her to take.

She slowly put her hand in his, accepting the offer as he helped her onto the grass. "Thank you."

He noticed her barefeet before she let go of her gown that covered them once more. "Where are your shoes?"

"Shoes? Oh no. I don't like wearing them unless I have to."

"So, you're one of them?" Boromir asked curiously.

Evelyn laughed. "A hobbit? Well, no not actually, though I consider myself one because of the way I come off at times."

"Very well. I never did get your name though. Surely you have one besides being called the Guardian?"

"Evelyn, Evelyn Collins."

"A unique name. One I've never heard of."

"I suppose so..." They finally made it back to the hall as she smelled the food. "Oh boy, food! Sleeping as long as I have, I've missed food so much."

Boromir laughed and Evelyn was called over to join the hobbit's as they were feasting at the table. Today she was eating like a hobbit, needing to build up her strength for what was to come soon.


	13. Whispers from Sauron

Hey readers! So...I've had this story already plotted out and finished for a year now, I just haven't written it out yet because of writer's block and my mind being on other stories. I'll be working on trying to write out the rest of this story which will be 20 chapters total for this story. I think you all will enjoy what I have plotted out, I know I do.

\- Jamie.

 **Swept Away by Destiny**

 **Chapter 13: Whispers from Sauron**

 _"There is only one good; Knowledge, and one evil; ignorance." - Socrates._

Everyone was weeping, crying over the loss of their companion. Gandalf had just risked his life to make sure they all got out safely. The hobbit's were a mess over the loss of their good friend, especially Frodo.

Aragorn was telling them they had to keep going. Boromir told him to give them a minute to mourn the loss of their friend as the two guys got in an argument over it.

Evelyn stood there silently, debating if she should tell them what she knew. Would telling them what would happen change how the story goes? Hearing the two argue more about it and seeing the heart broken Hobbit's faces made her put her foot down. "Aragorn has a point. We need to keep going."

"Evelyn..." Boromir looked to her confused.

The Guardian walked over to the Hobbit's, kneeling down to their level. "Gandalf will return to us, don't worry."

Frodo looked to her. "What do you know Evelyn?"

She sighed, knowing she was taking a big risk telling them everything. "Gandalf will return to us. Merry and Pippin will find him actually along with big trees."

The two hobbits looked to her confused. "Really?"

She nodded, looking to Frodo. "I know what will happen, remember."

"Where should we go next then Guardian?" Aragorn asked her.

"We need to start heading to Lorien to meet with Lady Galadriel."

Boromir looked to her confused still while the others seemed to agree with it.

"If that is what you say then, let us get a move on." Aragorn patted her shoulder.

The Hobbit's came over to her. "Is what you said about Gandalf true Evelyn?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, it is."

Merry gave a confused look. "When do we meet big trees?"

"Soon. Ten days time if I remember correctly. Just remember you two, when it does happen be brave and strong."

Merry and Pippin nodded confidently.

"Also, let me give you a piggy back ride." She said to Pippin, kneeling down so he could get on her back. "Aragorn, we are going up into the Misty Mountains and need to carry the hobbits."

"Let me help." Boromir said, taking Merry onto his back. "Besides, I'd like to hear you explain how you know so much."

Evelyn chuckled at this. "Well...would you believe me if I said everything in this world is nothing but a book where I'm from?"

"No, not at all." Boromir replied with a chuckle back. "But I guess that would explain how you could see future events, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Evelyn replied.

"So, what will become of Gondor then?" Boromir asked.

"It will be saved, just like everything else in this world if we continue on with our journey and help Frodo."

Boromir's eyes went wide. "Does that mean the ring is destroyed or are we able to use it to save Middle Earth?"

His question sent a chill down her back, remembering how the ring was able to tempt him so easily. And what came to be of him because of it. She had to try and save him from it.

"It will be destroyed, I'll definitely make sure of that. It's what needs to happen." She told him.

"It's crazy how such a little thing can cause so much chaos and make a man want to change for it." Boromir commented, looking over to the ring on Frodo's neck.

"It can't save Gondor Boromir." Evelyn told him. "It can't save anyone or anything. It's evil and it just whispers lies to you. Don't listen to it."

The Ring seemed to glow, as if talking back to Evelyn for her comment. Her eyes narrowed at it.

Boromir looked to her nervously. "I-I know. I just want to save my people is all."

"We can save your people by helping Frodo. We aren't the Fellowship of the Ring and the Guardian for nothing!" Evelyn chuckled.

"Good point." Boromir replied, but gave a glance back to the ring.

* * *

They had finally reached Lorien where Lady Galadriel was. It was night time when Evelyn heard Frodo go off to meet with her. She tossed and turned to go to sleep when suddenly a dark figured appeared to her in her dreams.

It was Sauron.

"Guardian, try how you will, but you can't stop me. I will take control of this place once more, even if I have to kill others to do so."

Evelyn looked to him, trying to stand her ground. "W-We will stop you."

Sauron walked up to her, leaning close to her face and grinning. "Really?" He chuckled. "You're nothing more than a child who is in my world now."

"I-I know how to stop you."

"I'd like to see you try Guardian. I can see what you see and I know what you know. You can't hide anything from me, just as you know that Boromir fellow is going to die because of the temptation of my ring."

"Leave him alone!" She yelled.

Sauron chuckled, amused. "Oh, look at that fire! How adorable. It won't be enough to stop me. I'll always be here haunting every single one of you, regardless of how your book says it ends."

Evelyn's eyes went wide and a chill came to her body.

Sauron got close to her lips, "I'll always be here with you forever." before disappearing.


	14. Change the Fates Design

**Author's note:** It's been a long while, but I'm finally back at this. I lost the book I had that the plot of this whole story was written into, but I finally found it. I'm going to try to work on finishing out this story finally, which is planned to only have 20 to 21 chapters. It might just take me a little bit of time because I'm moving and going through life right now.

Thanks for those who have stuck around. I hope you enjoy.

P.S: I gave Evelyn a real life face claim which is Emily Rudd.

 **Swept Away By Destiny**

 **Chapter 14: Change the Fates Design**

 **"** If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight... **" - Dumbledore**

The next part of their travels brought them to the city of Lothlorien and that was were Evelyn and the others finally met Galadriel and her husband. The Elf Lady was definitely better looking in person that the sight of her took even Evelyn's breath away. When someone said a person was heavenly, she would always think of Galadriel.

 _"You already know what happens, don't you Guardian?"_ Galadriel's voice spoke inside her mind. The said Guardian looked up from the guys to notice her looking at her. Evelyn swallowed and nodded.

 _"Then you know what to do. Tell your friend."_ Evelyn looked to Frodo and then nodded to the lady in white. They were to meet her by her mirror of water at night. She had a message for them.

As everyone settled into camp, Evelyn noticed how tense Boromir was getting. Galadriel had gotten to him with the words she spoke to him, she knew it. And the ring's influence wasn't helping him either. The Guardian headed over to the dark haired man and patted him on the back to get his attention.

Boromir seemed to jump a little before a smile came to his face. "Evelyn, what is it?"

"You okay?"

His lips seemed to twitch a little nervously. "Y-Yeah, just tired I suppose. It will be good to get some proper rest before we continue on."

Evelyn just gave him a look saying she knew better. The two seemed to look at each other, not willing to give in before Boromir finally sighed, not being able to deny her pretty face. "Of course you know I'm lying about that." He chuckled. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I-I can't stop thinking about that ring and how much it can help my people. I know it sounds crazy, but it keeps calling out to me."

"Well, you're not wrong on that." Boromir looked to her with a raised brow. "I'm actually serious, the ring does speak and call out to people...even me."

He looked surprised. "What does the ring say to you?"

Evelyn sighed, sitting down as she hugged her knees. Her eyes looked into the fire he had started. "It taunts me, saying I can't win this battle and I won't be able to save everyone. It tells me how useless I am." She gave a dry chuckle before breaking down sobbing. "I hate to say it, but sometimes I think it's right. I-I don't even really know what I'm suppose to do as the Guardian. I think it means I'm suppose to help Frodo destroy the ring and save him from all the battle wounds he will experience in this journey, but how can I do that when I can't alter anything?" Boromir looked to her with sympathy. "If I happen to alter one little thing...the story might change in a way that I have no knowledge of and things could get bad."

"I think things are already bad." Boromir said, taking her cold hands into his warm ones. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Evelyn. You'll figure out what you're suppose to do and if you have to, as you say, alter things to make it happen, I know you will find a way to come out strong. You have a strong will after all."

His words seemed to warm Evelyn's heart, taking away all the dark insecurities the ring put there. And then suddenly, as they both looked at each other in light and heat of the campfire, Boromir holding her hands in his, it was like they were the only two people in this universe. Everything going on around them didn't matter.

Boromir's grey eyes shined warmly looking into Evelyn's green ones and then they were unconsciously leaning in slowly towards each other. He looked rather handsome and far different from how he looked in the movies. Boromir had long dark hair that seemed to reach his shoulders, a little stubble on his face and those interesting grey eyes. He was muscular and smelled of herbs.

The closer she got to his face, the more she noticed details about him. Like his fair and noble face, definetly the face a warrior would have. And before she could process anything else, especially what she was doing, their lips seemed to touch each other. It was a light and warm kiss, as if messing with curiosity and testing boundaries, before it became a bit passionate. They put their arms around each other taking pleasure in the moment. Boromir held her close as Evelyn had her arms around his neck.

And then suddenly it all came to her like a reminder of a nightmare; his death would be happening soon, once they leave Lothlorien. Immediately, Evelyn stopped and broke from his hold, pushing herself out of his arms. Tears were beginning to come to her eyes as Boromir looked shocked, thinking maybe he did something wrong. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." He said before getting cut off.

"No, you did nothing wrong. It's just- I realized something and I was out of line. I'm the one that should be sorry." She quickly bowed to him before running off, needing to let out her emotions to herself.

"Evelyn!" Boromir shouted after her, debating if he should run after her.

In that moment the hobbits and other Fellowship members were making their way back to camp when they saw Evelyn run by them in a hurry, obviously in a bad state.

"Evelyn!" The Hobbits shouted before following after their friend.

Aragorn looked to Boromir. "What happened?"

Boromir hesitated before explaining to him. In the meantime Evelyn was running through the forest, yelling at herself mentally. " _What was I thinking? Boromir is going to die soon and here I am going off, giving him a farewell kiss of death. Stupid! And not to mention he is 41 and I'm only 27! Total age difference, Evelyn."_

The Hobbits were still hot on her trail running after her. They all met when Evelyn ended up coming to where Galadriel and her mirror were. The Elf lady turned around and smiled to greet them. "You all seem bothered, what's wrong?"

"Just a reminder of a nightmare yet to come." Evelyn managed to say despite breathing heavily.

"Then you know what you must do to prevent this nightmare from happening...don't you?" Galadriel hinted.

"You want me to save Boromir?" Evelyn caught on, but looked to her with furrowed brows. "But that means I would be altering things that are suppose to happen in a certain way. If that happens, then I won't know what is suppose to happen next."

"That's life, isn't it?" Galadriel said. "You never know whats going to happen next, but all you can do is make the best out of everything you've got."

Evelyn's eyes went wide. _"_ So, you want me to alter things, but still try to bring it to the same outcome."

"You are the one who know's how this story is suppose to end after all."

Realization began to hit Evelyn as everything seemed to finally make sense, her whole destiny as the Guardian and the prophecy about it. She was seeing it wrong all along...then again, prophecy's were never really that clear.

 _"A woman from another world will appear in ours. She is said to help with the most dangerous task that threatens Middle Earth. Seeing into the future, she will help_ **guide** _**him** with her **strong will** to the place it shall be destroyed and be a **light**. The woman does not know of the power she posses, but she has been chosen for the task for her heart is _**_pure_** _and her will, strong."_

Evelyn let out a breath. "It wasn't speaking of Frodo, it was about Boromir all along." She looked up at the Lady in White, directly into her soul piercing eyes with a new found confidence. "The one I'm suppose to save is Boromir."

And that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

 **A/N:** *Squeals* Okay, that came out better than I thought it would. I usually suck at writing romance scenes, but that right there was cute and genuine. Wow, I'm proud.

And now Evelyn has realized the Him that the prophecy was mentioning the whole time. It was Boromir. She is meant to save him and stop him from letting the ring be his downfall. Will she be successful?


	15. The Sacrifice

**Author's note:** I'm trying to do a two-chapter special with this right now. So here ya go! Only 6 chapters to go after this one! This is where the story gets emotional.

 **Swept Away by Destiny**

 **Chapter 15: The Sacrifice**

 _"True Love is selfless. It is prepared to Sacrifice." - Sadhu Vaswani_

The Fellowship gathered around as Lady Galadriel presented them all with gifts. Evelyn glanced from the corner of her eye and saw how Boromir kept looking at her and then to the ring around Frodo's neck. When she came back to the campfire last night with the Hobbits the man of Gondor had apologized greatly for what happened.

Evelyn of course forgave him, reminding him once again that he was not at fault. She was just reminded of something she had to prevent. This however, didn't seem to help Boromir feel better about it at all. That same night Eru came to her once again and they talked about her destiny in saving Boromir and helping destroy the ring.

Everyone had been presented their gifts, but Evelyn didn't notice until she saw Galadriel standing right in front of her. "Evelyn Collins of another world, I present an Elven Cloak to you as well along with a dress I've enchanted for you in hopes that it will help you with your mission as the Guardian."

Evelyn blinked, surprised she was given a gift as well. She bowed. "Thank you." She unfolded the dress and saw it as a white dress, similar to Galadriel's, but it seemed to shine brightly. It had a golden belt wrapped around it and a few little accessories of jewelry in a bag. Her eyes went wide for she had never seen anything like this in her whole life. This was only stuff from fairytales or something you would get at a Renaissance fair in her world.

Before they all began to depart for Anduin, The Guardian changed into the outfit as requested by Galadriel. The fellowship waited outside for her as moments later she walked through the curtains and out to greet them. Merry and Pippin's faces immediately lit up. "Wow, you're so shiny Evelyn!" Merry commented.

"Why are you so shiny?" Pippin asked, looking over her dress with confusion and wonder.

Legolas sighed. "It's an Elven Enchantment. It's meant to help us see when we're traveling at night through the darkness."

"Oh..." Pippin said. Gimli gave a thumbs up along with Aragorn before all the guys started chuckling.

It all went silent when Evelyn locked eyes with Boromir who still stood there, wondering if the woman he was seeing before him was a figment of his madness after all. "Evelyn..." Boromir started.

"Boromir..." Evelyn replied, giving a little curtsy and smile to him.

After the events of last night, the whole Fellowship and even the Elves knew of Evelyn and Boromir's relationship with each other. It was a bit...awkward having them watch them and knowing what happened between them.

Boromir struggled to speak the words he wanted to say to her. "Y-You...uh- You- You look great. Dare I say you shine brighter than the sun itself. It should be jealous of your shine, but I will gladly follow the light you guide me with." He didn't just realize the words of the prophecy he just spoke about himself.

Evelyn smiled warmly and nodded to him. "Then I will continue to shine bright just for you." _Oh god, did I just say that out loud in front of everyone else._ She mentally facepalmed herself, feeling her cheeks heat up.

* * *

They were now on the boats ready to venture to Anduin. Evelyn shared a boat with Boromir, Merry and Pippin, knowing this was where it all began now. She had to keep a careful and close eye on Boromir from here on out. As they travelled down the river, the Hobbits had a conversation with Evelyn about things in the shire. Boromir smiled, listening and even chiming in with questions despite looking like he had something seriously on his mind.

It wasn't until the Hobbits started asking questions about Evelyn's own world that he seemed to change and frown. She noticed Boromir looking over at Frodo. He even started muttering to himself and bitting his nails, all obvious signs he was starting to go down the wrong path.

"Hey Boromir." Evelyn finally said, looking to him with worry.

He seemed to jump a little, breaking from his thoughts. "What?"

"You wanna take a break from stirring the boat. Maybe I can take over for you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you even know how to stir a boat?"

She had to distract him or at least brings his thoughts toward something else. "Shouldn't be too hard to do, but if you don't feel I can do it, you can just teach me."

This made him smirk. "You paddle the boat like this and let the water guide you. You gotta have the muscle to do it though."

Evelyn smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you insinutating that since I'm a woman I can't handle stirring a boat?"

Pippin and Merry chuckled at the battle going on between the two of them.

Evelyn crawled slowly to his side of the boat. "Move aside, Captain, I'm taking control of this ship!" He did as told and Evelyn began to row them. It was a bit difficult because it did require muscle and she realized how stronger the water could be despite no waves. "Not so bad."

"You okay there, Evelyn? It looks like you're really trying there." Merry teased her.

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey, don't make me stop this boat and tickle your ears mister!"

They all chuckled at this, even Pippin pointed and laughed at the frown on Merry's face. "She's speaking to you like a mother!"

"Same goes for you as well, Pippin, Behave!" Evelyn teased, smiling to him. His eyes went wide and now it was Merry's turn to laugh at him.

The happy moment however was broken by a question that had been plaguing Boromir's mind greatly. "When all this is over, are you going back to your own world, Evelyn?"

She hesitated. "I-I don't know, I suppose so."

This just confirmed his thoughts even more, making him feel worse.

* * *

It took them sometime, but they finally reached Nen Hithoel. Boromir was becoming worse and it was starting to scare the Hobbits and Evelyn. He would unconsciously paddle closer to Frodo's boat at times.

Evelyn couldn't figure out what had him in a frenzy, except for the ring. He had become so withdrawn into himself and his very thoughts.

They made it to the river's edge and finally got off the boats. Frodo began heading into the forest to think as Evelyn felt her heart clutch. This was it. This was when it was all going to begin. She had to do something, now.

Evelyn went straight to Aragorn to warn him. "Aragorn, there is going to be an army of Orcs attacking this place anytime soon. Have everyone be on the lookout and stay alert."

"Yes." He nodded. "Everyone hear that, be on alert for Orcs."

Evelyn looked around at the Fellowship members, but noticed two of them missing. Frodo and Boromir. She looked up to see the dark haired man climbing up into the woods. She instantly began darting after him, knowing what he was planning to do. "Boromir! Boromir, listen to me!" She yelled.

Her words didn't seem to reach him.

Evelyn ran until she seemed to take him into a hug from behind, hanging onto him for dear life. "Please, don't do this!"

"I have to. I need the ring...it will help me save my people and it will help keep you here with me."

Her eyes went wide, wondering if she heard his words correctly. She knew he wanted to do it fro his people, but he wanted to keep her here with him as well? He had feelings for her. She should have seen that. "B-Boromir...you don't need the ring to make any of that happen."

He let out a battlecry, feeling conflicted. Evelyn noticed Frodo was watching them, his blue eyes wide with fear over what was happening with Boromir. "Frodo, run back to camp and stay safe with Aragorn and the others." He seemed frozen. "Go, now! I can't hold him long!" Evelyn yelled, causing him to do exactly as she said.

Once Frodo and the ring around his neck seemed to leave the area they were in, Boromir relaxed and kneeled down to the ground, sobbing. Evelyn released her grip and him and went to meet him fact to face. "I-Im sorry...I'm so sorry- I- just...I'm so sorry!"

Evelyn took him into a hug. "It's okay, you're okay. It's the ring doing this to you. You gotta stay strong, Boromir. Don't give into it and it's temptations. It's not going to help you accomplish your goals, in fact, it will get you killed."

"H-How am I suppose to help my people, then?" He grabbed her hand, putting it next to his cheek. "How am I suppose to keep you here by my side?"

She grabbed his other hand and held it up for him. "The answer is yourself. You yourself can do exactly all of that by the actions you choose to take. You're strong and very capable and don't need a lying ring to convince you otherwise. Evil lies and tells you what you want to hear, but good is the actions done from the heart."

Her words seemed to give him the wakeup call of common sense he needed. It warmed him to his very core and the light she was seemed to take control over him, making all the thoughts the ring put in him just disappear. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked before taking her into a passionate, hungry kiss.

She didn't seem to mind it, finding sparks fly once again as she melted into it. The age gap between them still seemed to bother her, but for now, she was going to ignore it.

Pulling away, Boromir said words that made her lose her breath and unprepared to know how to deal with. "I love you, Evelyn Collins."

She didn't know what to say or how to deal with the situation. There was just so much to talk about and go through and despite it all, she seemed to smile. But that happy blissful moment was soon to come to an end with the harsh reality they were in. The Orc army had arrived and just as Merry and Pippin ran up to greet their other members.

Boromir noticed Evelyn's eyes going wide and looked over to the Hobbits, who's eyes went just the same. It all happened so fast as he heard her scream. "Run!"

Boromir stood up and turned behind him to see the army of Orcs heading towards them. He instantly tried to push Evelyn behind him for safety as he took out his horn and sounded it, altering the rest of the Fellowship.

Evelyn knew this wasn't going to end well. Boromir would die here. He would keep fighting to protect his friends until his very death. There had to be something she could do to change that. Looking around and seeing how slim all her options were, her breath hitched, realizing what she had to do. It was the only way to change it all and still give everyone their best chance to escape.

"Boromir, take the hobbits and run! Just run! Join up with the others and you all stick together." Evelyn said, going to stand in front of Boromir as an arrow was suddenly fired and she took the hit for him, crying out in pain. Despite it, she stood tall.

"Evelyn, no!" Boromir and the Hobbits said.

"I didn't stutter! Your people need you, Boromir. Your brother needs you, especially and so do the Fellowship. Now, be the Captain that you are and escape while you still can." The others members of the Fellowship had finally reached them. "I'll hold them off. You aren't dying here today, I'll take your place."

Boromir's eyes went wide. "No, I refuse to let you do this."

"And I refuse to let you die. Stay strong for me Boromir." She smiled at him before looking to the leader of their group. "Aragorn, get him and everyone else out of here, now. Escape while you can."

Everyone was shocked to silence as Aragorn grabbed Boromir, having to hold him back from running towards Evelyn to save her. She had already made up her mind and there was no changing it. The woman knew what would happen and was buying them time to escape, so they had to do it.

"Evelyn, no!" Boromir shouted as he was dragged away by Aragorn.

The Guardian turned her glance to see the tiny Hobbits, Merry and Pippin getting taken away by Orcs right from the Fellowships grasp. "You'll see them again, just go. Escape!"

Evelyn began to fight the Orcs, trying to be a distraction. "You're going to lose! Tell your boss, Saruman, that he's going to lose!"

The Orcs chuckled at this. "You must be the Guardian. Look fellas, we got ourselves the Guardian."

"Let's kill her!"

"Evelyn!" Merry and Pippin's shouts could be heard. She looked up at them and smiled. It was going to be okay. It was all going to be okay. She had to reassure herself.

"Merry, Pippin, it will be ok. You'll join up with the Fellowship once again!"

Suddenly an Orc stabbed her, causing her to grimace. It was sharp and very painful. "Shut up, wench!"

Once she got a hold of herself, Evelyn glared up at the Orcs and spit blood at them. The Orc wiped it off, but not before grabbing her by her throat, making it hard for her to breath. "Any last words?"

This was it, this was how the story, her story, was going to end.

"Yeah...Tell Sauron he's going to lose!" She said, stay her classy, sarcastic self despite knowing she was going to die.

The Orcs all laughed before holding her up by her neck and stabbing her with their multiple swords. Evelyn let out a sharp and loud scream before feeling herself be thrown to the ground. Everything went cold and began to go dark as she noticed a hand slowly coming towards her.

It was Eru's hand. All Evelyn could do was smile. "I did it, Eru. I helped them get away and I saved Boromir. My job is done. I'm gonna rest for a little now."

The Guardian had given the ultimate sacrifice in order for her friends to get away and help save Middle Earth.


	16. Nothing but a Dream

**Author's note:** Last chapter was a bit emotional and was meant to be symbolic in a way as J.R.R Tolkien's work is. It was suppose to be symbolic like how Jesus sacrificed himself to save humanity, Evelyn did the same for the Fellowship and Middle Earth. She could have easily turned around and left with the others, or she could have let Boromir meet his fate, but instead she chose the result she did.

As for words on this chapter: It's a bit bizarre, it's meant to be that way. It's even meant to be dark. There is a reason behind it all and if you don't figure it out in this chapter, you will in the next one.

 **Swept Away By Destiny**

 **Chapter 16: Nothing but a Dream**

"Dreams carry more weight and meaning than our conscious thoughts while awake. 70% of your dreams contain secret messages." - Unknown

"Wake up sleepy head!" A cheerful feminine voice was heard saying. "Evelyn, you've been sleeping in for far too long!"

Light began to return as the said woman opened her eyes and looked around curiously. Seeing the two figures before her she suddenly jolted up, surprised she wasn't feeling any pain and that she was back home in her bed in the first place.

"About time you woke up, girl." The man said, crossing his arms.

Evelyn's eyes went wide, realizing who these people were. It was her parents, or at least how they looked the last time before they died. They were alive. How was that possible? "M-Mom, Dad?" She said, stuttering.

"Yes, now get up. You gotta get ready for your classes my dear." Evelyn's mother said, scooting her out of bed.

This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening! She was still dreaming, wasn't she? Evelyn tried to think what she had dream about previously but nothing came to mind. It felt as if her mind didn't want her to think about it.

No she had to remember...there was something important she had to remember. Something she had to do. "Oh, what was it again?" She mumbled out loud to herself.

"What?" Her father asked.

"I-I feel like there is something important I'm suppose to do. Something I'm forgetting. I can't remember."

He looked at her like she was a bit crazy. "Your first class of the day which starts in 30 minutes."

Evelyn's eyes went wide. "Oh snap, 30 minutes! Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?!" She began shuffling quickly throughout her room and the small apartment getting ready. Once she got herself ready, she was out the door in no time flat, running her way to the university. At least it was close by. Only a 10 minute walk or in this case, run.

In her panic, she managed to knock into someone who managed to catch her before she fell. "Whoa, be careful there. You'll break your neck if you aren't careful."

"T-Thank you." Evelyn said, looking up at the guy who had long dark hair that went past his shoulders and black eyes. Despite that being unusual, this guy had a handsome look and intriguing air to him. "S-So, whats your name?"

"Mel." He said, giving a slight smirk. "And you are?"

"E-Evelyn Collins." She said, finding herself a bit intimidated and dare she say, attracted to him.

Mel chuckled, that cool air about him only growing more and more. "And don't tell me, You're going to the university right now as well?"

Evelyn nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess you could say." He noticed her frowning. "Weird, I know."

"Actually, ever since I woke up this morning everything has been weird."

"How so?"

Evelyn sighed, furrowing her eyebrows. "My parents..." She seemed to struggle with her thought.

Mel gave her an intense look. "What about your parents?"

She was silent for a few minutes, struggling to finish the thought before suddenly laughing it off. "Oh, nothing. I just had a weird dream about my parents being dead. It felt so real that I just thought it was something that really happened, ya know."

"That's kind of terrible to dream about." Mel said, giving her a crazy look. "Do you always have weird dreams?"

The question seemed to throw Evelyn off as she stopped. Suddenly she heard a voice calling out to her. A familiar voice, but she couldn't figure out who it was. _"Evelyn, don't give into him. He's tricking you! Don't give into the dream no matter what you do!"_

That was weird. Was she going crazy, hearing voices inside her head?

"Evelyn?" Mel asked, looking to her as the voice suddenly disappeared, like it was cut away by someone. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just- I didn't get much sleep last night."

"How are you going to survive your classes then today?" Mel chuckled.

Evelyn shrugged. "I might fall asleep and never wake up."

"We can only hope." Mel said, chuckling once again.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Evelyn had managed to make it through her classes today. Theater was always a wonderful class and helping to make costumes was something she was good at, but her ultimate love awaited her in the library; Books.

She loved reading and writing them.

As she reached the library doors, suddenly images flashed before her like memories. One where she was swept away in some books right through those very doors. And then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed Evelyn by her shoulder, pushing her away from the library. "Oh, you don't wanna go in there, trust me. They found a girl dead in there today."

Her eyes went wide with shock. "W-What? No way, really?!"

Mel looked to her with a deadly serious look on his face before chuckling. "No, just kidding, but it is closed off until sometime."

"That's harsh!" Evelyn shouted at him before calming down. "Why is it closed?" Mel shrugged, obviously not caring about it as much as she did. "But... there was a book in there I needed to look up."

"You'll have to find it somewhere else."

Evelyn pouted, glaring at him. "Problem is, I can't even remember what it was called. I know it was an adventure book about a magical place called Middle Earth. I can't remember anything else about it."

Mel chuckled, putting his arms behind his head. "Sounds stupid."

"And how would you know?"

The dark grin that came to his face somehow sent shivers down her spine. "Oh trust me, I would know. I'd say you should just forget about it and find a more exciting book."

Evelyn shook off his words. "You're...weird, you know. There's something about you..." Mel's grin quickly faded and was replaced by a frown as she studied him. "Something familiar. I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because we go to the same university and you've probably seen me around before." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"Y-Yeah, maybe. I should get my butt home now." Evelyn said. "See ya around, Mel."

She began to walk off, not noticing the intense and dark way Mel was giving her as he watched her walk off. It was like a hunter watching his prey or a killer with an obsession. As she finally disappeared from his sights, Mel turned and looked up to the sky, glaring at it. "You can't stop me, old man. You can try to shout out to her all you want, give her your little warnings, but nothing is going to save her now. I'll keep a careful watch over her and take care of her myself."


End file.
